Chosen (Redone)
by sciencedog2
Summary: Aj was always treated with hatred. He is nearly killed by anyone who he sees. But that all changes when he meets three women, and one has a mad romance with him. Things go good for a while, but soon things start falling apart.
1. The Boy in the Bushes

Yurei walked aimlessly through the woods. She was bored. There was nothing happening. It was a hot, muggy afternoon. The air was thick and moist, making it even harder to breathe. She walked under the shade of the tall oaks that dotted the birch forest. She sighed with boredom, and sat under an oak. She was tired, for she did not sleep well last night. Her eyes struggled to stay open, and she finally fell asleep.

Yurei awoke several hours later, the sun slowly sinking into the horizon.

_Shit, gotta get home. Monsters will come out soon. _

She got up quickly, and began to rush home, but she heard sobbing. It sounded close. She stopped, and looked around. She didn't see anything. But the crying got louder.

"Hello?" She shouted into the woods. The crying stopped.

"Is anyone here?" She said. She walked to what she thought was the source, but there was just a large bush and another tree.

The bush suddenly inhaled.

"Hey, are you okay?" She moved aside the leaves, to reveal a young boy, no more then fourteen. He wore a bright blue t-shirt, and light brown shorts. He had jet black hair. His t-shirt had long scratches, and a bite mark out of it. His shorts were dappled with blood, and his shirt had a large puddle of blood on his abdomen, with an arrow protruding out of it. He noticed Yurei's presence, and grabbed a wooden sword next to him.

"Stay back!" He said, and he clutched his side with free hand. Yurei looked in his fear filled eyes. They were blue. Very blue. They were practically sapphires.

"Hey, it's alright, I won't hurt you." She said, and gently pushed his sword down. He immediately put it back up.

"How can I trust you? I don't know you, and everyone I've come into contact tries to kill me!" He cried.

"You can trust me. I won't hurt a kid like you." She put her hand onto his cheek. He seemed to melt with this act of kindness. She put her arms around him, and gently pulled him out of the bush. She made sure to avoid the arrow in his side. He made an attempt to stand, but fell on his side. He gritted his teeth, and tears streamed down his face. Yurei pulled him up gently, and hugged him. She shushed him quietly. Yurei felt sorry for this kid. Was he really nearly killed every time a person saw him? Maybe he was over-exaggerating his situation, but she was sure he wasn't exaggerating the pain he felt. The arrow was lodged deep, and in his side as well. She held him close to her body, letting the boy's tears drip down her stomach.

"Come on, lets get you back to the house." Yurei said soothingly. The child looked up to her, and nodded. She slowly took a step forward, giving the boy time to follow her actions. They slowly walked to the large house that Yurei called home. Populated with two other girls—Andr and Cupa. The three girls were fairly older than the boy, Andr being 24, Yurei just now turning 20, and Cupa, the youngest of all, was a ripe 18. The house was large, a mansion almost. The lights were still on, as expected. Cupa loved staying up late, and Andr was still not used to these day-night cycles of the over world. Yurei glanced into the kitchen windows, to see a frantically waving Cupa, and an Andr smiling. Andr looked down to the boy in Yurei's arms, and her grin faded. She tapped Cupa, and pointed to him. Cupa stopped waving, and ran out the door.

I looked at the girl running at me, not sure what to do. Should I defend? This girl didn't look harmful, and seemed to be a friend of the woman. "Yurei! What happened?!" She cried.

_So that was her name. Good to know._ I thought.

"I found him in the woods. He's beat up. Bad." Yurei said.

"Well what do we do? None of us are doctors." The girl said.

"I have no idea, Cupa." Yurei said. "Come on. Let's get inside." Yurei said. We walked slowly to the house, but suddenly the other girl ran for the house. Yurei looked around, and suddenly picked me up. She rushed for the door, and another woman let us in. She slammed the door shut, and locked it. Yurei placed me down on the firm couch, and sat next to me.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"A-Aj." I said weakly.

"Aj huh? That's a nice name. What's it stand for?"

"Alexander James." I said again.

"What happened to you?" The other woman asked.

"Well, I went to a village about a quarter of a mile away, and I asked door to door for some food."

My stomach growled in response.

"Then, this nice lady—mid thirties—took me in, gave me some food and water, then went downstairs. I sat on her couch, and sure enough she got a bow and shot at me. I ran out, and attempted to leave the village, but the guards stopped me. They took me back to the woman's house, and let the woman shoot at me. She fired this one into me, and went for a head shot. Luckily, she missed, and shot one of the guards. I made my escape then." I told them. The one in green gasped, but the one in black just stared at me.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. This is Cupa." she gestured to the one now next to me, looking into my eyes. "And that's Andr." She pointed to the one staring at me. Yurei looked at Andr, and stood in front of her. "Andr?" She waved a hand in front of her line of sight, and she still did not respond.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I've never seen eyes like his. They're so blue." She said, and she walked to me.  
"Yeah, they're blue. So what?" I said, getting bit nervous that she might notice.

_Get ahold of yourself!_ I thought, and regained my calm.  
"Were you born under-"

"Yes, I was born under a blue moon. Why?" I asked. She suddenly kissed me, pulling me closer to her. Yurei's hand came up to her mouth in surprise, and Cupa did her best not to giggle. I felt Andr's tongue in my mouth, and I let my emotions go. I felt my eyes turn light purple, and Andr drew away.

"I knew it." She said, and crossed her arms in satisfaction. Yurei gasped, and Cupa just stared.

I chuckled nervously, and rubbed my neck. "Well. This is awkward." I said. Andr looked at me, and sat next to me. "Now why didn't you want us to know about that?" Cupa asked.

"Uh…no reason…" I said.

"Yeah, sure. You're embarrassed about it." She cried

"N-No!" I exclaimed.

"Enough! Now, we need to figure out how to get that arrow out of him!"Yurei said.

"Easy." Andr grabbed the arrow, and suddenly wasn't next to me. And the arrow was in Andr's hand, and out of me. No pain, no tears. Yurei quickly rushed some gauze on my side.

I closed the bathroom door, and set the towel on the sink counter. I slid off the bloody shorts, and plopped them in the corner. I did the same with the old shirt, and turned on the shower. I took off my underwear, and stepped into the shower. I put shampoo in my hand, and scrubbed my black hair.

_What will they think of me? Will they worship me? Will they hate me? Will they reject me? I am the Chosen one, after all. _I looked at my wound.

_Yeah, the worst Chosen one ever. _

I suddenly heard the door open. "Hey! I'm in here!" I said. "I know. I've just come to talk." Andr said.

She slid the shower curtain open, and gazed at me. I covered my privates.

"Why didn't you want us to know about your secret?" she asked.

"Um-"

"And don't lie." She said

I sighed.

"Because I was afraid of what you would think of me."

"What do you mean?" She put her hand on my cheek.

"I thought.." I sighed again. "I thought you would hate me. Or reject me."

"Why would we ever do that?" She asked as she neared my face.

"Well, you kissed me just to prove that I was the Chosen One." I said.

She kissed me once again, only this time, she looked like she enjoyed it. She slipped her tongue into my mouth, playing with mine. She pressed her lips against mine, and drew away.

"I didn't kiss you to prove that you were the Chosen One, I kissed you because I like you." She whispered in my ear, and she slid her black jacket off.

"Andr, what are you doing?" I asked as she slid her panties off. "You'll see." She said, and she got her bra off. She stepped into the shower with me. "Are you ready?" She asked. "Ready for what?" I asked, making a failed attempt to not look at her beautiful body. I felt a twitch in my nether regions. Andr looked at my crotch, and licked her lips. I backed up under the shower head, and onto the wall. She grabbed my arms, and pinned me to the wall.

"Andr….We just met not even an hour ago." I said.

"Ever heard of 'love at first sight'?" She said.

"Yeah, I have." I said as she neared my ear.

She began to suck on my neck, and I couldn't hold myself. She forced me down on the wall, a naughty smirk crossing her face. She pulled me away from the wall, and kissed me more, darting her tongue in and out of my mouth. I was getting a throbbing erection.

"Oh look, you want to play." She was suddenly behind me, and she wrapped her legs around me. She grabbed my dick, and rubbed her hands on it.

"Ah, Andr. That feels great." I moaned softly. She giggled lightly, and began to jack me off.

I reclined onto her, and took her free arm.

"Andr….This is awesome." I gasped. She took her other arm, and played with my tip. I moaned in response. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. I looked up at her, and tilted my head to nibble on her breast.

"Oh, so you _do _want to play?" She said, and she jacked me off faster.

"Y-Yes, Andr. I want to play." I said, and I slid a finger down and into her. She moaned in response. "Oh, Aj," She said, and She jacked me off even faster. I moaned loudly. "ANDR!" I cried, and came. I gasped in pleasure as my seed shot out into the tub. I stopped pleasuring her, and rested my head on her breast. I was still panting in pleasure, and looked into her light purple eyes. I apparently changed my eye color, because Andr giggled even more. She stood up, and she helped me up as well. We washed each other off, Andr occasionally kissing me. We exited the shower. Andr dried off, but encouraged me to stay in a towel. We opened the door, to see Cupa laughing. "Have fun you two?" She said, and she burst out laughing. I felt myself blush, and Andr scowled. "Come on, lets go." She said, and grabbed my arm. She drug me to what I assumed to be her room. "Hold on, let me get something." She said. She left the room, leaving me in darkness. I sat on the bed, and glanced at my wound. It was now considerably unnoticeable, thanks to that wonderful shower. The door suddenly opened, and Cupa walked in. "Hi Romeo." She said, and pounced on me. "How did it feel?" She asked in my ear. "Cupa…stop" I said. "Embarrassed?" She giggled, and her hand snaked down the towel. "Hey! get off him!" Andr pulled Cupa off, and stood over me. "Aww, I was just having a bit of fun!" She grumbled. "Get out." Andr said, and Cupa trudged out. She slammed the door behind her. "Are you okay?" Andr asked. "Yeah, I'm fine Andr."


	2. Sexual Education

"Wakie wakie Romeo." A voice said to me. I opened my eyes to see Cupa had pinned me to the bed.

"Cupa? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Are you still a virgin?" She asked.

"Is that any of your business?" I shot back.

"Maybe." She said slyly, and she snaked her hand under the covers.

"Tell me and I'll stop." She said, and she gripped my undercarriage. I was completely nude under the blanket because Andr wanted to play with me last night.

"Yes, i'm still a virgin. Now stop." I said calmly.

"Liar." She smirked, and she began tickle me.

"I-I'm not lying! Ask Andr!" I cried.

"She isn't here right now. Neither is Yurei. You're all mine right now." She whispered.

"Where is she?" I asked, trying to draw her away from her planned actions.

"Somewhere." She said, and she pressed against me.

"Cupa stop!" I plead.

"Why?" She said lustfully. I thrashed under her grip. She began to unzip her jacket.

"Cupa! We're home!" Yurei said. Cupa got off me, zipped her jacket back up, and whispered in my ear.

"Until next time." And she dashed out of the room. I breathed in relief, and squirmed under the covers. The door opened and closed, and a figure sat at the foot of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Andr asked.

"Violated." I said.

"How?" She said, getting under the covers with me.

"I think Cupa likes me." I said.

"Really? I don't blame her." She giggled.

"She wanted to know if I was still a virgin. I told her I was." I said. She looked at me.

"Do you want to loose your virginity?" My heart stopped.

"I-I…I don't know."

"You could loose it tonight if you want…" She smirked.

"Or now…" She grabbed my crotch. I squeaked in surprise.

"Tonight. Definitely tonight" I said.

"Okay, Aj." She chuckled, and left the room.

_ What did I just agree to?_

I walked out of the room, and into the kitchen. Cupa eyed me lustfully, so I sat at the kitchen table, out of her sight. I put my head in my palms, and sighed.

"Oh dear, what have I done?" Yurei sat next to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I think I'm going to get laid tonight." I sighed. Yurei stared at me, not sure what to think.

"W-What?" She stammered.

"Did I stutter?" I said. "Andr asked me if I wanted to lose my virginity, I said yes-"

"If you said yes, why are worried about it?" She asked.

"There are so many things I have to worry about!" I looked up at her. "What if I get her pregnant?"

She didn't seem to think about that.

"Well, I do know a person who can see if you will get her pregnant." She grabbed my wrist.

"Whoa!" I cried as she drug me out of the door

We walked on for a few hours, I nervously walked along side Yurei.  
"Please tell me where we're going!" I said anxiously.

"A friend of mine. She's really nice to boys."

This scared me a bit. A lot actually.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing." She said, and she drug me on.

I soon saw a house that was on stilts. It was completely made of wood, and several mushrooms seemed to be growing off the old wood.  
"Blair! You home?" Yurei called in to the house.

"Yes Yurei?" A woman said.

"You have a patient!" She said.

A woman walked out the door, she was wearing a purple robe, she had emerald green eyes, and light brown hair.

"Who?" She asked.

"Him" Yurei said, and placed her hand on my shoulder.

Blair walked up to me, and got eye level with me. She traced my cheek with her finger

"He looks nice. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Uh, follow me." She said, and the woman did as she was told.

I stood there, and looked at my feet. I suddenly heard the Blair laughing her ass off, and I looked in that direction. Blair fell over laughing, and Yurei looked slightly irritated at her.

"Did you tell her?" I mouthed the words to Yurei.

"Yeah, I had to!" She mouthed back. "What else was I going to say?"

I slapped my forehead. Blair recovered from her laughing fit, and stood, wiping a tear from her eye. Yurei then told her something else.

"No fucking way." She said. Yurei said something else in her ear. "Fine, I will." She marched over to me.

"So, I heard you are the Chosen One."

"Yes, yes I am."

She kissed me, and entered my mouth with my tongue. The same Andr did. I drew away immediately, and wiped my mouth.  
"Is this how people test if I'm the chosen one?!"

"Well, theres this, making you blush uncontrollably, or slapping you very hard. I like the latter."

She kissed me, again forcing her tongue in my mouth. She liked it as well, and put more passion into it. My eyes didn't change color, so she decided to take to the next level. She shoved her hand into my pants. I was now gagging on her tongue. I was getting an erection.

_Change please! _I thought to myself. My eyes didn't, and I was running out of breath.

"Blair!" Yurei said, and she stopped kissing me. "You're going to have to trust me!" She said. I gasped for air, and put my hands on my knees. She looked at me.

"You owe me." She said, and she took her hand out of my pants. Yurei knelt next to me, and hugged me.  
"You okay?" She said in my ear.

"Other than nearly being strangled by a woman's tongue, fine. Just peachy." I gasped

Yurei smirked, and led me to the house. The house was gigantic on the inside, with beakers and burners scattering the room. I stared in awe at the amount of chemistry that was crammed in one room.

"I just need a some blood. That's all." Blair said. My eyes widened, and I shuddered.

"Oh come on. Doesn't even hurt." Blair said

"Yeah, so I've been told." I said as I sat on the medical bed. Blair wiped my arm with alcohol, and grabbed a needle and syringe.

"This will only be a minute." And Blair slid the cold needle in my vein. I shivered, and I saw the syringe fill with my blood. I looked away. I was extremely squeamish with blood and needles, so I looked Yurei in the eyes. She smiled lightly, and hugged me, keeping my eyes away from the needle. I felt the coldness leave my arm, and Blair put some cloth and tape on my arm.

"Okay, Yurei, you can go home, but I want him to stay here. It will take a while, and I want him to see the results." Blair turned to us. Yurei shrugged, and began to leave. I grabbed Yurei's arm.

"You're leaving me here?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's no big deal, plus, Blair can take you home. She'll treat you well." I looked at her with fear in my eyes. She knelt to me.

"You will be fine. Blair will treat you fine, and you're the Chosen one, after all. I would never put you in someones watch that I don't trust." She kissed my cheek, and walked out the door. I looked at Blair, now over by the counter, injecting my blood into a corked vial. She set the vial in the claws of a three armed machine, and flicked on the power switch. The machine whirred to life, and the machine's arm began to spin quietly. I sat in silence, the machine the only thing keeping the room from falling into awkward silence. Blair sat next to me.

"I heard you were getting laid."

I put my head in my hands in embarrassment.

"Yes, I am."

"You don't seem to happy about it. 9 times out of 10, boys will jump for joy if they're told they're going to get in bed with a woman.

"Well, 9 times out of 10, those boys aren't the Chosen one."

"What's that have to do with it?"

"First of all, I don't want a kid this young. Second of all, I don't even want to think about when said child's word gets out. Third of all, I'm not even sure what to do."

"Well, it's simple. You let her know your love."

"How do I do that?"

She stood, and jerked me up. She pinned me to the wall.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I shrieked as she threw my shirt in the corner.  
"Demonstrating" Blair said as she unbuttoned my shorts. She stopped, and realized the door was open. She stopped much to my relief, and closed the door. She strutted back to me, a lusty smile crossed her face.  
"Y-You don't need to demonstrate!" I said panic-stricken.

"But I want to." She said as she slid her dress down, rolling her shoulders to get it off hands free. She took my shorts off, and smiled at my expanding crotch. She reached into my underwear, her grin increasing as she rubbed me.

"Please, don't" I begged.

"But why?" She asked, standing just so she had a good inch of hight to me. I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say. She smirked, and unclipped her bra. She threw it in my face, and pressed against me. I felt her breasts against my chest, and I moved her bra out of my face. I was fully erect, and my tip was sticking out of my underwear, on her belly. She moved her abdomen on my dick, and I shuddered in pleasure.

"You like that?" She asked lustfully. I didn't respond.

"Fine then. You're not getting out of this, you know. Might as well enjoy it." She said, and she sank down to my crotch. She uncovered my dick, and began to lick it.

"Ah, no, please" I moaned.

"So you like that?"  
"Y-Yes" I said. She licked me for what felt like hours, I felt like crying from the pleasure she was giving me.

"That feels….too good." I said as sweat dripped down my face.

"Then you're going to love this." She said, and she placed her breasts around my dick, moving them up and down.

"AH! NO!" I cried. I was close. She placed her lips around my tip, and I felt her tongue poke and lick it several times

"GAHH!" I yelled as I came into her mouth. She popped off my dick.

"Thats wonderful! I think you will do just fine." She said as she kissed my cock.

I slid down the wall, and sighed in pleasure.

_What was it with women lately wanting me?_


	3. Acts of Lust

I walked nervously back home. By myself, of course. I refused to let Blair come with me. After the way treated me not even ten minutes ago, there was no way I would let her come ten feet close to me. I already had Cupa to deal with. I wondered why Cupa wanted me. Was it because I was the Chosen One? Or did she actually love me?

My ponderings were interrupted by a raindrop on my nose. Rain was the last thing I needed. And home was a good thirty minutes away, but I was a good fifty to seventy-five feet from Blair's house. I hated rain, and from the looks of it, it we were going to be in one hell of a storm. I shoved my hands in my pockets, turned around, and walked back to Blair's house.

Am I really going to spend the night here?

I knocked on the door lightly, and looked down slightly. The door opened, and Blair put her hand on her hip.

"Come back for more?" She asked as she tilted my head to her.

"N-No. I just need a place to spend the night-"

Blair licked her lips.

"Not like that! It's just that there's a big storm coming, and home is a long way away."

"Sure" she chuckled "come on in, baby." She let me in. She grabbed my ass. I jumped, and smacked her hand away.

"Stop that!" I scolded.

"Oh, calm down. I was just having fun." She giggled, and took my collar.

"You know, we could have some more fun. Just you and me. All night." She said as she pressed me against the wall.

"No!" I said. "Just let me shower and sleep!" She put her hand on my cheek.

"But we can have so much fun! I need someone like you, Aj. Please, give me more of your seed." She begged, and took off my shirt.

"Stop that!" I yelled, but Blair grabbed a ball with a cloth around it, and shoved the ball in my mouth. She put the strap behind my head, and grabbed a long dildo. I could no longer speak, but in loud muffled moans. She pulled my pants down, and turned it on. I shook my head no, and attempted to plea. But Blair only giggled. She rubbed me with it, and put it around my back side.

"Don't be afraid, honey. It's lubricated. Nice and smooth." She pulled down my underwear, just so my butt was out. She slid the dildo in me. It was cold, and slimy. I shivered as she turned on high. She slid it in and out, hearing my cries for help.

"Does that feel good? It sounds like you like it." She chuckled, and shoved deep in me, and shoved faster. I was on the verge of tears. I felt a pain in my chest, only increasing as she thrusted the dildo harder. It finally climaxed, and I screamed in pain. I was suddenly no longer in my body. I floated like a ghost infront of Blair. Infront of me. I had plain white eyes. There was no soul in them, just hate, anger and utter madness. My memory is a bit faded, but I do remember that I destroyed the inside of the house.

I woke hours later, fully clothed. I was outside. I dared not to look back. I just walked home.

I entered the house slowly, silently. To be honest, I no longer wanted to have sex. I was done with sexual acts, for a long time. That terrible time at Blair's scarred me. It had gone from a light drizzle to a heavy downpour in a matter of minutes. My shirt clung desperately to my chest, soaked to the point where it nearly slipped off. The night was approaching, and the thunderclouds were not far behind. A flash of lightning illuminated the house briefly, sounding off with a loud crack. I dared not make a sound.

Creeeeeeeaaak.

Dammit. So close. I thought to myself. Cupa's door opened briskly, and she appeared at the staircase. I put my finger to my lips, and quietly shushed her. A seductive smirk crept across her face, and she opened her mouth. I shook my head no violently. She stepped down the stairs slowly, her grin increasing. She neared me, and grabbed my shirt collar.

"It seems you are in quite a pickle." She whispered in my ear.

"Please don't tell her I'm home. Please? I just want to go to sleep." I whimpered.

"I won't, as long as you pay the price." She said, nearing my lips.

"P-Price? What kind of price?" I asked.

"I think you know what kind." She said, pushing me to the corner.

Was I that desperate not to have sex?

"Fine. W-What do you want?"

I guess I was.

"A kiss." She said.

I quickly pecked her cheek.

"You don't get out of it that easily. Kiss me like you mean it. On the lips, too." She told me.

"O-Okay." I said reluctantly, and placed my lips on hers. She forced me against the wall, grabbing my arms. She pulled me closer to her body, and her tongue was soon in my mouth. It was almost intoxicating. It was intoxicating. I felt my eyes grow heavy, and my legs go limp. She now was supporting me on the wall, not letting me breathe. My eyes opened for the last time, her carmel eyes peered into mine. I felt so tired, and fell unconscious.

I awoke in Andr's room, redstone torches lit the room moodily. I was strapped to the bed, and a pillow covered my crotch

Oh Notch! Is this really happening to me?!

It was, because Andr walked out of her closet, wearing the skimpiest clothing, if I could even call it that. She wore a skin tight, wet white t-shirt, showing her breasts through it clearly. She wasn't even wearing any underwear.

"Hi, my sexy little Chosen One." She said lustfully, climbing on me.

"H-Hi, Andr" I said.

"How are you feeling?" She said, pressing against me.

"I-Is this really necessary?" I said as she licked my chest.

"No, but overkill can be nice, especially for times like this." And she kicked the pillow away. I jumped slightly, and she rubbed her wet shirt against my crotch.

"Andr, that feels so nice" I said as I felt a myself harden against her.

"Still can't believe your size, I bet it feels really good." She giggled as she rubbed her hands on me. I felt my face turn red, and she giggled even more.

"I can't believe I'm having sex with a thirteen year old, led alone with the Chosen One." She sighed as she began to slide her fingers on my erection.

"But I want you so bad." She said. I smiled lightly.

"Please, go easy on me. I'm just a bit shy." I said nervously

"There's no reason to be shy. I won't bite" she said in my ear.

"Here goes" She said as she slid over me. She moaned loudly.

"Please, move around some." She said as she unhooked me. I sat up to meet her, and moved slightly upwards. I hit something good, because she screamed in pleasure. It felt so good in her.

She flipped us over, I now on top. I couldn't resist the urge to thrust. I did, and she moaned in pleasure.

"Please, more!" She cried, and I thrusted again, and again, over and over, thrust after thrust. I was getting close. The bed was soaked in our fluids, and I kissed her, entering her mouth. I played in her mouth, and her moans kept getting louder.

"Andr! I'm gonna come!" I yelled, and thrusted faster.

"Then come! Please! I want to feel your warmth!" She said. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"ANDR!" I came into her tremendously, all of it felt so wonderful.

"AJ!" And my liquid mixed with hers spilled over the bed sheets. She yelled in pleasure. I flopped on her in a sweaty heap, gasping and shivering as I came on her stomach.

"Oh my, Aj, you can't stop can you?" She chuckled as all my muscles relaxed as I shoved back in her, to try and contain the white goop pouring from me. I fell on her, and felt the puddle I made on my stomach. I came once again, and screamed in pleasure.

"I think it stopped" I said, and tried to get up.

"I WAS WRONG!" I yelled, and came the last time. I sobbed in pleasure, and laid on her again. I felt so relaxed, but at the same time so tense.

"So, that was what sex is." I gasped, and kissed her breast. She pulled me up, and kissed me. We rolled off the bed, and continued to kiss and moan. This continued for hours, then, finally, she hugged me, and fell asleep.

The next morning was the most awkward, but best morning of my life. I woke next to my love, and she kissed me. I never experienced this kind of love before, and I liked it. A lot. She ruffled my unkept and slightly shaggy hair. I learned how to change my eye color, but only to one color. Hers. I knew it so well, and seen it all the time. I morphed it slowly, watching a smile cross her face. It was fully purple, and I gave it a shimmer just for effect. She held me close to her, kissing my forehead.

"I love it when you do that." She said, and she pulled me up. She still had a bit of my seed on her stomach, but she grabbed a towel, and wiped it off. We walked out of her room, fully clothed, of course. Cupa laughed, but Yurei slapped her lightly, and respectfully gave a smile.

I was very hungry, and last night didn't aid in my hunger problems.

Two pork chops and a steak later, I was stuffed. Yurei puffed her cheeks in amazement.

"Jeb, kid. Nearly ate us out." She said as she placed her hand under my chin.

"Hey, I'm sure he was hungry after last night." Cupa giggled, and Andr had it.

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP FOR ONCE?!" She yelled, and tore after her. I smiled at Yurei as she sighed in frustration, and was about to separate the two brawlers, now resorting to biting and pulling of the hair, but I put a hand infront of her.

"I got this." I said as I walked to them. In amid all the biting, swearing, and scratching, I simply put my arm in the middle of them, easing the tensions. I stepped in between them, and looked Cupa in the face. I placed my hand atop her head, turned her around, and shoved her away. I secretly marveled at my newfound strength, but acted as casual as ever.

Being the Chosen One can be a fun time. But a thought crossed my mind that scared me.

Am I a sex toy?


	4. Death of a Loved one, Sex with Another

I was laying on Aj, giving him kisses repeatedly. I looked at him, his sapphire eyes penetrating mine. Three weeks had passed since he and I had sex. He turned out to be quite the lover under the covers, pleasuring me almost nightly. I held him close to my chest, and kissed him over and over. I didn't care that Cupa and Yurei were watching. I couldn't find a shit to give. All I cared about was him. He was my world, my cute, blue eyed world. I heard Cupa giggle, but she soon focused back to the TV. I grabbed Aj, and kissed him more, watching his cheeks turn red.

"A-Andr, stop...not in front of Cupa..." He said quietly, but I still kissed him. I knew he loved it, and I loved it as well. Even though he was a mad lover in bed, he refused to give back without the cover of night. I didn't mind that. I was just having a good time watching him blush.

"Oh, get a room you two" Yurei laughed, and switched the channel. I stopped kissing him, and looked at her.

"Shut up." I said.

She only laughed. I sat up, with Aj in my lap, and clutched him to my chest. I let him catch his breath, and started kissing him again. He was the only thing that made me happy in life, with my mom being the bitch she was. She didn't know that I had Aj. But, what she doesn't know doesn't kill her.

Right?

It was late afternoon, and we had a late lunch. Aj had helped Yurei with lunch/dinner; a large chicken, oven roasted, with italian dressing, and with a lemon inside. He was quite the culinary artist, sprinkling the chicken with spices of every sort. His mother actually came up with the recipe, and from what he told me, he was very close with his mom. I asked where she was, and he just quieted down.

_I guess I shouldn't ask_

He dashed around the kitchen, Yurei stepped back, allowing him space.

"The kids an artist! Never seen a boy so interested in food." She said in my ear.

"You've never seen a boy whose eyes can change color."

"True."

Even Cupa shut up long enough to see him at work. She simply stared, amazed as he prepared a fresh garden salad. He only set out three bowls though.

"Are you not going to have one?" I asked him.

"Me? Nah, not very hungry." He said as he pulled the chicken out of the oven, and the smell of Italian dressing and lemon wafted from the chicken. He gave out the requested pieces, drum legs for Cupa, a wing and a breast for Yurei, and a thigh for me. He set the plates and bowls on the table, and went upstairs. I sat down, and ate as Cupa and Yurei chatted quietly. I sensed something off about Aj. He wasn't acting the same. Usualy, he would sit next to me, crack a joke, and start a conversation on stuff like; what is the meaning of life, or whenever you chop a tree, it doesn't fall. He wasn't one for straying from conversations. I pondered what was wrong with him. Maybe he was tired, and just took a nap. Or, he could have fallen into a blank daze where he just stared into space. I then remembered that I saw a little tear in the corner of his eye when he rushed upstairs. Was he crying? I quieted down for a second, and heard a soft sobbing.

"What have I done?" I asked myself, and rushed upstairs.

"Andr?" Cupa jumped up, and she was followed by Yurei. I opened the door, to see Aj, sitting on the bed, sobbing over a small, bloodied picture.

"Aj! Aj, what's wrong?!" I said, and climbed over the bed to him. I held him in my arms, and felt him cry into my jacket.

"I want to end it! I want to end it all so bad!" He sobbed.

"End it?" I said, and if hugged him tighter. "Why?" I said as he beat on my chest in anger and sorrow.

"Aj, please stop crying! It's okay" I said.

"Calm down, and tell me." I said as he hugged me tightly. Cupa picked up the picture, and gasped. She showed it to Yurei, but I still held him in my arms, his sobs decreasing into soft whimpers.

"Why?! Why was I cursed with this?!" He cried, and and began to cry more.

"Shhhh, it's okay, calm down" I patted his back. Yurei tapped my back.

"Not now Yurei!" I said to her, but she turned me to her.

"It's his parents!" She cried, and gave the picture to me. It was a picture with him, and his mom and dad. But his mom had a large red slash infront of her face, but I saw as another slash crossed her face. Finally, a red X had crossed out his mothers face. I dropped the picture, my mouth agape. The back of the picture had red writing on the back.

_Since you are no longer with your parents, I have given you this picture, which will soon become a remnant of what you know as your family. Once one parent dies, an X will cross out their face._

_When both are dead,** you are next.**_

_-H._

I gasped, and put down the picture, but noticed a circle enclose his father's face.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" He shouted at the picture, but the circle did not stop. He cried even more, and screamed in anger and sadness.

"WHY?!" He screamed, and he hugged me tighter.

"We need to find his dad, before it's too late" Cupa gasped.

"But how?" I asked.

He stopped crying, and sat up. His eyes were plain white.

"Oh shit."Cupa uttered, but Aj simply walked past. He walked downstairs, and we chased after him. He pushed open the door, and walked out into the sunset. "Aj! Stop!" I cried, but Yurei placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We should follow him." She said.

"Follow him?! Are you crazy?" I said "we have no idea where he's going!"

"Chances are, his dad."

It was well past midnight. Aj had not stopped walking, and we still trailed behind him. Cupa was fast asleep in my arms, but Yurei and I were creatures of the night. She had her bow drawn, and I walked next to Aj, protecting him. But, he didn't need it. Every monster we came across had knelt at his feet, and went on their way. They eyed me suspiciously, but Aj put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, and he looked at me. His white eyes pierced the darkness. He smiled, and hugged me.

"I'm here Andr. Do not worry." He said.

He continued on.

A few hours later, we came up to a small house. It was run down, and moss ran down the sides. Aj fell into my arms, his eyes the normal blue that I loved.

"A-Andr? Where am I?" He asked.

"Your fathers. I think" I said to him, and he shot up, remembering why we came here. He ran to the door.

"Dad?!" He shoved the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Aj?" A man cried from inside. The door unlocked, to reveal a man in his late fourties. He had a receding hair line, but was very strong looking.

"DAD!" Aj cried, and hugged his father.

"Thank the aether you are okay!" His father said, and began to cry.

"Aw." Cupa said.

This drew the man'a attention away from his son.

"Who are you three?" He asked defensively, and kept Aj under an arm. But Aj ran over to me, and hugged me.

"Dad, this is Andr, Cupa, and Yurei." Aj said to him

"Girls, this my dad, Bob. Or-"

"Robert is my full name" his father said. "Come on in. It looks like it's going to rain this morning." He said and we walked into the small house.

It was essentially, a small kitchenette, a coffee table, a TV, and a bed.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He said, and sat at the coffe table.

"Uh, dad, I need to show you something." Aj said nervously, and took out the picture. Robert studied it for a minute, and turned it over the the back. He hung his head, and sniffed, holding back tears.

"Not Michelle." He sighed. He got up, and walked to the corner between the kitchenette and the wall, and opened a small trap door, he climbed down the ladder, and looked at us.

"Are you coming or not?"

We sat on the cold floor, and took Aj into my lap. I kissed his cheek, and smiled at him.

"Andr, not now. Please." He said quietly, and he closed his eyes. He must have been very tired, for he fell asleep in a matter of minutes. I held him closely to me, feeling his deep breaths tickle my chest. We sat for hours, and his father soon fell asleep, too.

"Like father, like son." Yurei shrugged, and began to fiddle with her bow. I began to kiss Aj, feeling the warmth of his lips on mine. He opened one eye, then the other.

"Andr, not-" I cut him off, kissing him again. He moaned slightly, and I fell onto him, pinning him to the floor.

"Andr, please." He said tiredly. "Let me sleep. I'll do it tomorrow." He yawned.

I hugged him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help." I said to him.

"It's okay. There's nothing we could have done." He said, and neared my lips. He kissed me, and I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. We kissed for a minute, and broke away, a strand of saliva connecting us. I played with the saliva, hoping he got the message. His eyes widened, and his cheeks turned red. "I'm going up to take a shower." He said, and dashed upstairs. I giggled, and followed him. He rushed into the bathroom, and locked the door. He was always playing hard to get, but I just teleported inside. I looked at his pale body, and hugged him.

"You're mine, Aj, and I love you." I said to him, and I took off my clothes. I threw my bra into his face, and slid off my panties.

He stepped into the shower, and I pressed him to the wall. I grabbed his crotch, and slid him down the shower wall. I reached over him to turn on the shower, and let water wash over us. He blushed even more. I kissed him slowly, passionately, until he was hard. I giggled at him, and took his dick in hand. I moved my hands up and down, jerking him off slowly.

"Ah, Andr, you have such silky hands."

"Maybe it's the lotion I use; Yours." I said in his ear, and jerked faster.

"Andr, that feels so good." He moaned.

"I know it does, baby." I said seductively, and licked his neck.

"Please, more." He moaned.

"You really love this don't you?" I giggled, and he clenched his teeth in "Do you?" He asked.

I giggled, and jerked even faster. Several minutes passed, and Aj tensed up.

"Ah!" He moaned, and his seed shot out, and over my hands. I played with his seed as I twiddled it between my fingers. He leaned on my shoulder, and sighed in relief. I rubbed my hands under the stream of water from the shower, only leaving the smell.

"Such a shame" I said as I watched his seed wash down the drain. "I really loved that stuff in me" I said, and kissed him. I really loved the kid, even though he was six years younger than me. I held him close to my body, and kissed him over and over. We would have stayed in that shower for hours, but Yurei told us to get out. We did, and Yurei rolled her eyes at the door.

"Can't you guys go a month without having some sort of sexual experience?"

"No." Aj said. He was right. We just could not be apart from each other. Once we got up to the spare bedroom, we changed into our normal clothes, and I pinned him to the bed. He smiled slyly, and rolled us over, kissing me.

It was a wonderful night.


	5. The Girl

The group decided to head home after a long week at Aj's father's. Herobrine had not attacked, and Andr wanted some alone time with Aj. So, they made the four hour trek home. By the time they did get home, storm clouds were on the horizon. It did seem like the weather was against them, but the house was a sturdy full oak house, and the foundation was the finest stone brick on the market, graciously delivered by Yurei's father, of course. The girls weren't what you could call "rich". Cupa was birthed in a cave, Yurei was actually born in a hospital, but wasn't treated equally. Andr was...well, she didn't know how she came into the world. Aj was from a wealthy family, but his mother never put his name in a will. She hadn't made a will, matter of fact.

I'm getting off topic, aren't I?

Anyway, they got safely home, and Aj laid on the couch, and turned on the TV. He switched to the weather channel, and looked at the forecast. Heavy rain with lightning, strong gusts of wind, possibly hail throughout the night.

"Fucking splendid." He sighed. He hated storms, and slept like shit during them. Andr looked at him, a smirk crossing her face. She was going to do dirty things to that boy tonight. She looked back to her book.

"Why the shit does it have to rain?" He groaned, and flipped over on the couch, back to the ceiling.

"You are a very creative swearer, aren't you?" Cupa giggled.

"Fuck yes I am. It's my passion." He said. Cupa smiled, and rolled her eyes.

Thunder rocked the house, scaring Aj off the couch.

"Fucking hells bells!" He cried. Yurei laughed. The lights flickered.

"Well this one's going to be one hell of a house rocker." Yurei shrugged.

"Not as much as a house rocker when Aj and Andr are at it!" Cupa laughed. Andr closed her book in rage. Aj rubbed his forehead, trying not to blush.

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult." He said.

For once, Cupa's wise cracking mouth was silenced.

"Wow, you shut her up quick" Yurei said in disbelief.

Aj snickered at the thought. He found it absolutely hilarious. Cupa's cheeks turned red in rage. Aj looked at her as she marched over to him.

"Oh! She's angry!" He laughed, and tore up the stairs. Cupa dashed after him. He was laughing all the way.

A half hour later, Cupa had calmed down enough so Aj could sit on Andr's lap. He had, fourtunatly, made a mistake. She clutched him in her arms, and began to kiss him.

"Andr, quit. Let the kid relax." Yurei said, and Andr let him breathe. He rested his head on her, and grabbed the remote. He flipped through channels, and eventually found a reality tv show that Yurei adored. He, however found it to be total shit. But, Yurei did tower over him as far as dominance. She stole the remote, and sat on the couch. Andr reclined the chair she rested on, and let Aj stretch. He yawned, and hugged her. Thunder rocked the house once again, and the power shut off.

"Aww." Yurei said. Aj had a grand idea. He ran to the top of staircase.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" He changed his eyes to the plain white color, and made his pupils disappear. He was still in control, but he learned how to pull off the trick.

"What do you think?" He said. The girls could only see the whiteness of his eyes, making the effect even creepier.

"Are you still there?" Cupa asked.

"Yeah!" He said.

"I think it looks creepy as hell." She said.

"Oh! Wait!" He cocked his head, and widened his eyes.

"Hello" he said in a creepy tone.

"Oh dear lord." Yurei said.

"I'm loving this!" He cried, and ran down the stairs. He took a match, and lit it aganst his shorts. The match burned low, illuminating his face. He smiled at Yurei.

"See? I'm still here." He said, and lit a candle. A set of purple eyes was suddenly behind him.

"Yeah, but you need the art of surprise, though." She said into his ear. She gripped him to her chest. He jumped, and looked at her. Andr's eyes shined bright, but not as bright as Aj's.

"Don't do that Andr!" He cried. She wrapped him in her arms.

"Aww, did I scare you?" She said.

"Yeah!" He replied.

She took a lantern, and lit the inside of it. She placed it on the coffee table, and went downstairs to get some more. Soon, the house was illuminated with a flickering light. Andr soon went up to bed, followed by Cupa and Yurei, leaving Aj alone. He wasn't tired, and the storm only kept him up.

A sudden pounding was at the door.

"LET ME IN! PLEASE!" It sounded like a girl. Aj jumped up, and opened the door. A teenage girl, about the same age as Aj, had a long slice on her left leg. She had short, dark hair, and was mildly chubby. She was short, and panick had stricken her light green eyes. She wore a green plaid buttoned up shirt, and soaked skinny jeans which looked extremely uncomfortable. The two teens locked eyes.

"Can you help me? Please?" She whimpered.

"Y-Yeah, come on in." Aj stammered. She limped in, and fell, but Aj caught her. He helped her to the couch, and let her rest on the couch. He rushed upstairs to get Yurei.

"Yurei! Wake up!" He shook her.

"What? What is it?"

"A girl needs help! Her leg is cut!" He said, and Yurei jumped up. She rushed downstairs, and got her medical things. While she was preparing things, Aj looked over to the girl. She was clenched in pain, and a tear ran down her cheek. He ran over to her, and knelt to her.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked gently.

"I was attacked, b-by wolves." She whimpered. She she'd another tear, but Aj wiped it away. Yurei threaded fine string through the eye of a needle.

"Right, this will hurt slightly, but it's going to feel better after." Yurei rolled up her jeans, and the girl cried in pain. Aj didn't know what to do. He just suddenly held her hand, and locked eyes.

"Hey, just look in my eyes. Nothing else." He said. She did, and it actually helped. His sapphire eyes calmed her, and Yurei started to suture her cut. She squeezed Aj's hand, and yelped slightly.

"It's okay, calm down" he said soothingly. "You'll be fine."

Yurei finished the last sew, and severed the rest of the string.

"Okay, need anything else?" She asked. The girl shook her head, and Yurei sighed. "night". She went back to her room.

The girl and I sat in silence, the pitter of the rain provided some sound, not much though.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"L-Libby." She said nervously.

"Why are you so shaken up?" I asked.

"I'm not!" She suddenly got defensive.

"Woah, okay." I said.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Aj." I responded.

Should I tell her? No, she'll probably will try to kill me.

I looked at her. She didn't look very hostile.

Maybe

"Why are your eyes so blue?" She asked.

Welp, fuck.

I sighed. "Look, I'm not going to bullshit you." I said, and changed my eye color to a bright orange.

She raised her eyebrow. This threw me off severely.

"What? You're not going to say anything?" I asked.

"No, why?" She said.

"I-I'm the Chosen One" I said

"Really? Me too!" She exclaimed.

My heart stopped.

"Yo-sa-w-what?!" I said. She laughed.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. That's pretty cool, darling" she put her hand on my cheek. I drew away. Was she hitting on me? She giggled.

"Am I freaking you out?" She asked.

"S-Somewhat." I said. "Look, I'm going to bed. Do you need anything?" I asked.

"A glass of water." She asked. I sighed, and did as she asked. I set the glass on the table, but she looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"I said milk"

"N-No you didn't."

"Or did I say tea?"

"Stop that!"

She laughed.

"Mabye orange juice?"

"Cut that out!"

She laughed even more.

"Oh, I was only joking, dear." She sighed, and began to drink the water.

"Anything else?" I asked impatiently.

"No."

"Great. Good night." I said I was walking up the stairs.

"Night, darling."

"Please don't call me that." I looked at her.

"Whatever you say, dear."

I sighed. There was no changing this girl. I walked to the top of the staircase, and turned left to Andr and I's room. I pushed open the heavy door. It was dark. Andr was nowhere to be seen. I felt like she was going to do lustful things to me tonight. It was more of a reoccurring thing that we would have sex on dark, stormy nights. I striped down, completely nude. I felt arms wrap around me, bringing me to the bed.

"Hello, Aj." Andr said in my ear.

"Hi, baby." I turned to her, and locked eyes. I kissed her, and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I felt our tongues slip over each other, and Andr sighed in pleasure.

"Aj, I want you." She said in my ear.

"I know." I said, and she began to grind against me, grabbing my crotch in the process. I felt her warm, smooth body against mine, and I was getting an erection-and doing my best to stop it. I layed my hands on her breasts, and massaged them gently. I moved my hand just enough so I could lick and suck on her nipple.

"A-Aj, that feels nice." She moaned deeply, making me want her even more. She layed next to me, and I knelt next to her womanly parts, and licked them. She moaned deeply. I licked her for several minutes.

"S-Stop." I did just that. I layed next to her. She grinned aganst me some more, in an effort to tease me. She succeeded, and I felt my throbbing erection aganst her abdomen. She sat on me in a bouncing motion, and guided my dick in. She bounced once, and I felt something cold in her. Almost like a stone. I slid three fingers in her, and I hit stone. I pulled it out, and a cry of pleasure was emitted. I set the turquoise thing aside, and let her bounce some more.

"Yes! Yes! More!" She cried, and came down onto me, licking my neck. I cringed in pleasure, trying my best to hold it in. I couldn't take it anymore. I came into her, in a gasping breath.

"GAH!" I cried, and came more. She shuddered in pleasure, and looked down to me. She moved her clitoris once, and I came some more. She seemed to be enjoying making me come more than once. I certainly didn't mind. She layed on me, and I felt warm liquid seep out of her. She got off me, and enclosed me in her arms.

"For a fourteen year old boy, you do know how to please a woman." She said. We laid together, and she began to kiss me, and pleasure me more. I eventually turned so she could do whatever she pleased, and a few more hours later of coming and kissing, I was too tired to go on.


	6. The Wither

I woke in the early morning, possibly five o'clock. The black curtains blocked any sunlight trying to penetrate the room. Andr was again, not in bed. Where she went, I did not know. I did see a silhouette in the corner, a pair of caramel eyes was looking at me. Cupa approached me, a smirk crossed her face. I looked away, and hid under the covers.

_If it worked when I was a kid, I hope it works now._

Cupa slid under the covers, and held me close to her.

"Hi there." She said.

"Cupa, let me go." I pushed away from her, but she still held me.

"I watched you sleep. It was cute, watching you toss and turn." She said in my ear.

"Wh-why were you watching me?" I asked as she hugged me.

"Because I wanted to." She unzipped her jacket.

"S-Stop." I said, but she wrapped her jacket around me. Her warm body admittedly felt nice around mine, especially since I was kinda cold. She zipped up the jacket, and drew her hands in. I didn't mind that she was simply holding me in her jacket, but if she tried anything kinky, that's where I drew the line.

"Oh, it seems we're a little unclothed aren't we?" She smiled. She placed her hands on my chest, and kissed me. She suddenly held my hands around my back, and I noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Cupa! No! Stop! I'm Andr's!" I struggled.

"She won't mind if I borrow you." She placed her hands on my crotch, and began to tease me. She was getting me hard. I arched my back, doing my best to keep my erection away from her.

"Cupa! What do you think you are doing!?" Yurei suddenly yelled.

"Yurei! Help me!" I said frantically.

Cupa quickly unzipped her jacket, and shoved me off the bed. I quickly grabbed the thick comforter, and covered myself. My cheeks turned red.

"I was only teasing him!" She exclaimed.

"You were doing one hell of a job!" I shot back, and noticed my erection was creating a mound in the blanket. I arched my back again.

"Cupa, get out." Yurei stated.

"Fine." Cupa marched out. Yurei looked at me.

"You okay?" She said, and she hugged me.

"I-I'm fine, but you need some lock on that door, or something. This is getting ridiculous!" I cried. Yurei thought for a second, and came up with an idea.

"Hey! We can hook up a daylight sensor to an iron door, and that will lock the door during the night!" She said.

"As long as it keeps her out, I'm fine." I nearly dropped the blanket.

"Oh, wait, we don't have any quartz." She sighed, but a hopeful smile crossed her face.

"Do you think you and I can run to the nether really fast?" She asked.

"T-The nether? Isn't that where H-He lives?" I asked nervously.

"Please? We just need to meet up with my sister. She has a lot. We won't be gone for more than an hour." She plead. I considered this. Yurei tilted my head to her.

"You will be safe, don't worry." She said.

"Okay, fine." I said hesitantly.

"Great! Be ready in a few minutes, kay?" She rushed out the room, and closed the door. I sighed, and dropped the covers.

"Eek!" A squeal was emitted from the closet. I froze, and pulled the cover back up.

"Who's there? Libby, I swear to notch.." I said to the closet. She poked her head out of the closet.

"GET OUT! CAN'T A GUY GET SOME FUCKING PRIVACY?!" I yelled. She rushed out, giggling all the way out. She slammed the door shut, and I walked over to the clothes pile. I grabbed my underwear, and put them on. As I put my shorts on, I thought to myself about how I could defend myself from Cupa's next attack. I could make sure to get up when Andr does, or sleep with Yurei. I was inurupted by a knocking at the door.

"Hang on!" I cried as I slid on my shirt. I opened the door, to see Yurei with and iron chestplate.

"Here, you might need this." She handed the chest plate to me. It had some weight to it, and I muscled it on to my shoulders. It was a bit clunky. But other than that, it fit nicely.

"How do you like it?" She asked.

"Could use a pimp out, but other than that, fantastic!"

I walked downstairs, sporting my new armor. I glared at Libby and Cupa, giggling at me. Yurei walked downstairs, and a strange sound...almost like a bubbling of some sort. It was coming from a large obsidian structure, with a purple swirling liquid in the middle.

A nether portal. I never thought I would see one up close. It was eerily fascinating, the swirls of the liquid nearly hypnotizing me.

It scared me.

"C-Can we wait till Andr gets home?"

"It won't take that long. Come on."

She drug me through the portal, and I saw the red landscape before me. Ghasts floated on the hot air, and zombie-pig things roamed the land. We stood on what looked like an isthmus of red rock, the sides of the isthmus fell into a deep abyss. I gulped, and ran to Yurei, who was now a good thirty feet away. I held her hand. I hated this place.

"Calm down, it's easy, we've already found quartz." She pointed to some white shards embedded in the rock a few feet away. I ran to it, and loged my pickaxe between the mineral and the rock. I pryed the two apart, and did the same for the others.

"Is nine enough?"

"Yeah, that's fine!" I sighed, and walked back to her. We walked through the portal, and upstairs. I took off my chest plate,and saw Andr in the kitchen.

"You're back!" She cried, and she hugged me. I looked out, to see the sun low in the sky.

"Why is the sun so low?"

"You we're in there for nearly ten hours.

"Ten fucking hours?! We were in there for ten minutes!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but in the nether, time goes by faster, and that time skip roughly equates to an hour per one minute." Yurei said.

"Damn." I gasped.

"Well said."

Aj, Aj honey wake up.

I shot up from bed, and looked around. No one was in the room.

Aj baby, it's me, mom.

"M-Mom?" I said into the darkness.

Yes, I'm downstairs, through the portal. I grabbed the turquoise pearl I got from Andr. I thought mom might like it.

"I'm coming!" I said quietly, and got on my clothes. I rushed downstairs, and looked in the basement. The portal nearly illuminated the entire living room with light. I walked down, ignoring my chest plate. I didn't need it. I just wanted to see my mom. I walked through, and saw nothing.

"Mom?" I heard nothing. I suddenly heard a scream, and saw a fireball rush toward me. I rushed out of the way, and hid behind a large boulder. It exploded, and closed the portal. I waited for the ghast to pass.

"No, no no no no no! Fuck!" I said, and rushed the portal frame. The liquid was no longer there. I walked through. Nothing happened.

"No please!" I cried, and walked through again. I banged on the obsidian frame in anger. I didn't know what to do.

"Child with blue eyes, portal a few rofs away from here. Not safe here." A large pig man stood over me.

"Thank you"

"No trouble. I always help one who is lost" he pointed to the end of the isthmus. I jumped up, thanked him profuciously, and I ran there as fast as I could, dodging all the fireballs that were launched at me. I didn't know exactly what a "rof" was, or how far it was, all I cared about that there was a way to get home. The pig man was right, the portal was there in its purple glory. I hugged the frame, and thanked The Code, Notch, and the gods for this. I eagerly ran through it, and it was early morning.

"Maybe I can get home before Andr does." The only problem was, the house was nowhere

"Uh oh." I gasped. I was lost.

Maybe if I went the way I came out?

I started my trek back home, but I heard what sounded like coughing. I stoped, and looked around.

"H-Hello?" I said. The coughing stoped, and I heard a yell in pain.

"Wh-Who's there?!" I said again. Footsteps began to approach.

"I'm warning you! Stay back!" The footsteps aproached faster. I saw a stone sword leaned aganst a tree. I grabbed it, and pointed it at the footsteps. A woman emerged from the shadows of the trees. She had what looked like black skulls on her back, attached to her breastplate. She had smoky gray hair, and soulless red eyes. She had a half of a bikini as her top clothing, and a long gown bottom for her legs.

"S-Stay back! Don't touch me!" I said to her. She smiled, and aproached me.

"Are you lost, little boy?" She grabbed the sword, and threw it down on the ground with such force, it shattered. I looked back at her. And she floated to me.

"Do you know who I am?! I'm the Chosen One, so stay back!" I yelled at her.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"N-No." She suddenly grabbed me.

"I am the one thing you should fear. I am the Wither." She said in my ear. I noticed that blood splotched her dress. She forced me on the ground, and one of the skulls looked at me with glowing white eyes.

"Good night, little Chosen One." The skull fired.

I gained consciousness underground, and I was chained to a platform. The woman sat on my lap, and smiled at me. My shirt was torn off, and was smoldering in the corner next to a pool of lava. She laid on me.

"Get off me!" I shook, but she shushed me with her lips. I tasted blood in her mouth.

Was it my blood?

She kissed me more, showing a lust for me in every lick. She wouldn't let me breathe, so I bit her tongue as soon as it came in my mouth. She moaned in pain, and drew back.

"I have a girlfriend!" I said. She chuckled.

"That isn't going to stop me." She said, and grabbed a different stone sword. I say different because it was worn down, and coated with some sort of goo. She placed it on my chest, and began to slice into my abs. It was excruciatingly painful, and the goo stung. She sliced me for a good hour, licking me after every cut. I felt so weak. This took my burning anger, and quenched it with pain and agony.

"Wh-What do you want? Why are you doing this to me?" I asked weakly. She seemed to pounce on the question, and looked in my eyes.

"You are the only worthy mate for me." She said in my ear. I gasped.

"No! I don't want to be yours! I'm already someone's!"

"She is not worthy of your greatness." She slid down my shorts.

"STOP!" I screamed at her. She took off her bikini, and shoved her breasts in my face, forcing me to suck them. She sighed in pleasure. I felt a warm liquid spray in my mouth. It was her milk. I refused to swallow it, and stopped suckling.

"Swallow it, boy, it is good for you." I spat it out on the floor. It tasted disgusting.

"Aw, now you have to be punished." She took the sword again, and put it aganst one of my slashes. She slid off my underwear, and cast it into the lava. She pressed against me, teasing me into an erection. I refused to have sex with her. I couldn't pull the old 'I'm only fourteen' thing, either.

"You seem like a fine boy, don't you want me?" She pulled me closer to her.

"Because I already have a love! You bitch!" I yelled at her. She smirked, and pulled my face closer. She pressed the sword into the cut.

_Shit! If I don't do this, Andr won't have anyone to love..._

"F-Fine, I give. Just, don't kill me." I said.

"Wonderful!" She grabbed me with her silky hands, and felt me.

"This will be pure joy." She laid on me, and kissed my neck, and I felt my dick grow. She smiled in pleasure, and sat up. She lowered herself into me, and moaned. It felt like her insides were moving on me, twisting and turning, making it feel amazingly horrible. She bounced on me once, and screamed in pleasure. I noticed two fangs in her mouth. She lowered onto my neck, and sunk her fangs in me. She dug her nails into my shoulders, and bounced again. I felt her draw blood from her fangs, feeding off me. I held it in the best I could, but I was no match for her.

"ARGH!" I groaned, and I came into her with a jolt. She moaned in pleasure.

"Yes! Come into me little boy!" She cried, and I came more as she moved her insides on me.

After a minute I stopped coming. I fell back onto the stone, and gasped.

"I did as you pleased, now let me go..."

"No, you are staying with me for eternity." She began to cut me with her sword, waiting for more sex.

It felt like days had passed since I seen Andr. I now knew the bitches name. Her name was Withna. She tortured me for hours on end, then made me come for her pleasure. The only thing she gave me to drink was her breast milk, and it tasted awful. She kept rambling on and on about how we were going to be together, and how she loved me. But she didn't, for one day, she never came for me. I laid on the slab, thirsty, hungry, and weak.

"H-Help!" I said hoarsely. "P-Please, anyone. Help!"

Yurei looked down a cave, and walked down. This was the third cave she searched since Aj was gone. She missed him so much.

"Help!" A voice said.

"Hello?" She cried.

"Y-Yurei! Please help! Quick! Before she comes back!" He cried.

"I'm coming!" She saw him strapped to a platform, completely naked. His looked thin. His jet black hair was frizzy, and severely unkept. He stunk of what smelled like bleach, sweat, and blood. She ripped off his bounds, and held him close to her. He was flimsy, and nearly fell onto her. He began to cry.

"What happened to you?" She asked soothingly.

"P-Promise me you won't tell anyone." He said.

"I won't"

"I-I was raped. B-By the wither. She kept me starved, and made me pleasure her for hours." He looked at his long, bleeding slashes. She gasped, and held him in her arms.

"Its okay, you will never meet her again." She cooed.

"Please, I need Andr."


	7. SCHEDULE AGAIN NOT A CHAPTER

**hey guys! If you're reading this, that means that I'm typing this from my phone. I know I haven't posted on my normal schedule, and it may remain like that. I'm currently at my dad's, and I have my computer, but the only problem is that I can't get enough time to post anything. And I have my grandfather that is coming over to my house for a week, and he has Alzheimer's. But I do have three completed chapters that will be posted when I can. And if you're wondering, I have tried to post chapters via phone, but I can't copy and paste. So you're just going to have to wait!**


	8. Chapter 8

Andr took off Aj's shirt, and laid him gently on the medical bed in the basement. Andr rubbed the cream for Aj's burns in her hands. She didn't know that the Wither held Aj over the pool of lava in the cave for hours on end, she thought that he was burnt by a blaze in the nether. She rubbed the cream into Aj's red, tender skin, hearing him sigh in relief. She wanted him so bad, but Yurei specifically told her to not in any means have sex with him. She kissed his cheek, and he smiled at her. He was so happy that he wasn't used for a sex toy for that unholy bitch. He was loved, and wanted, but wasn't abused.

"You know, you should be careful down there"

"I-I know. It just caught me off guard." He lied. He hated not telling her, but he just had a feeling that she would get mad. But he thought for a second.

She would understand, right? What if she thought she was cheating on her? No, she wouldn't do that, right? He decided to ask Yurei if he should tell Andr in the morning. Andr rested on Aj, and hugged him. She felt his deep cuts, and rubbed them.

"Andr, please don't touch them. They hurt and ache." He groaned.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know." She flipped him over, and looked at his chest. She sighed, and grabbed a pill for the pain. He took the pill, and swallowed with a cough.

"A bit to big?"

"Yeah, hurt going down."

"Aw, poor kid. You've been through so much." She hugged him, and held him close.

"Hey Andr?"

"What?"

"Where do you always go in the mornings? And why?"

Andr really hoped that he wouldn't ask that question.

"I...erm...it's best you don't know."

"Why?"

"Because..."

Aj looked at her, his blue eyes made her melt. She sighed. No, I can trust him.

"Aj, I go see my mom. The Ender Dragon."

"C-Can I meet her?" She was shocked by his question.

"You want to meet my mom? The Ender Dragon? She'll kill you!" She exclaimed.

"Why do you figure that?" He asked honestly. He didn't think a mom could do as much damage as a nymphomniac.

"What if she finds out about us?"

"Who said she had to?" His complete honesty he spoke with shocked her to the bone.

"I guess she doesn't." She sighed.

We walked to the stronghold, and I kept Aj with me at all times.

"Hey Aj? Can you look me in the eyes?" I asked. I didn't want to directly want him to change his eye color. It might concern him.

"Yeah, w-" I cut him off, and kissed him with full force. He backed up to the wall, and I kissed him more. His cheeks turned red as I wrapped my tongue around his. I heard him moan, and he opened his now purple eyes. If I just kept him aroused, but not enough to get him an erection, he could pass as an Ender. I just either had to keep kissing him, or grab his crotch periodically. I smirked at him, and hugged him. I would find the bastard who did that to my love, and end them. We walked to the portal, and I occasionally glanced at his eyes. He blushed, and looked away. He looked back to me, his cheeks as red as magma, and his eyes as purple as magenta. I giggled, and couldn't resist to kiss him again. I pinned him to the wall, and laid my lips on his. I felt his heart race against my chest, and felt his shorts harden. I giggled, and got close to his ear.

"Later, Aj." I held him to my chest, and he said something, but it was muffled by my breasts. Something along the lines of; I can't wait. I tugged him to the portal, and fell in with him gripped to my chest.

"Andr! Darling! Why haven't you come home?" My mom said.

"I'm just here to visit, mom. I brought someone special."

"Ooh, is he a boy?" She asked jubilantly.

"Y-Yeah." I said.

"Let's go meet the lucky fellow!" Suddenly, and enderman walked up to my mom.

"A child? Purple eyes? Bring him to me!" She commanded.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Aj cried, and the enderman shoved him on the ground.

"So, child, how did I not know of your presence?" She asked. I ran to him, and picked him up.

"Mom, this is the boy I was talking about." I said, and she stopped.

"Well, then, who is this boy's name?"

"My name is Aj, thanks for asking." He said, and brushed himself off. I noticed that his eyes were becoming blue.

"Hey mom, how are the crystals doing?" I asked.

"That's a great question!" She turned around, and flew off, and the enderman followed.

"Andr, what are yo-" I cut him off once again, and kissed him. I grabbed his crotch, just to see if the effect would last longer. He jolted in surprise. He moaned deeply, and I could barely contain myself from kissing him more. I let him go, and saw his cheeks turn red. No matter how many times I would kiss him, he would still blush. I noticed my lipstick was making his lips red. I wiped it off, and hugged him. I heard him breathe deeply to catch his breath, and held him to my chest against one of the massive obsidian pillars. I chuckled as he gasped quietly. His purple eyes looked in mine. I did my best to resist kissing him, but I failed miserably. I kissed him over and over, not realizing that mom was looking right at me.

"Andr, your mom." He said, and looked over my shoulder.

"So that's how you know him." My mom said, and I turned to her.

"Uh, mom, it wasn't what it looked like I was-"

"No need. I get it. My baby girl is growing up, but she found a boy." She said.

"Really?! Thank you so much mom!" I hugged her. She hugged me back.

"I just want to talk to him."

Andr's mom shoved me on the pillar, anger burned deep in her eyes.

"Listen to me, boy. While I do not agree with her choice, I do love my daughter. If you ever hurt her, or put her in danger, I will find you, and I will kill you."

"I-I won't. I promise." I said honestly.

I felt my eyes turn blue. She gasped, and put her hands around my throat.

"YOU DARE COME TO MY DOMAIN, CHOSEN ONE!?" She yelled at me. I ripped at her hands.

"St-top!" I gagged. I felt my vision fade.

"MOM! GET OFF HIM!" Andr screamed, and tore her mother off me. I gasped, and fell into her arms.

"Don't you dare touch him like that!" She yelled at her mother.

"I FORBID YOU FROM DATING THAT BOY!" She screamed at her daughter, and summoned endermen to her side.

"REMOVE THE BOY, AND GET MY DAUGHTER!"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Andr screamed, an held me close to her. Her mother screamed at her in anger, and marched away.

"I WANT THAT BOY'S HEAD ON MY TABLE NOW!" She screamed, and marched away. The endermen aproached us, but Andr held me in her arms.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She yelled at them, But they still aproached. I closed my eyes, and prepared for the worst. Andr squeezed me, and kissed me goodbye. A minute passed, and nothing happened.

"A-Andr? What's going on?" I asked.

"I-I don't know." She said, and let me go. The endermen didn't move. They were frozen in place. I looked over, and saw that Andr's mom was frozen in place.

"Did I do this?" I asked, and poked an enderman. It fell down like a cardboard figurine.

"Uh, I don't know." She said.

"How are you not frozen?" I asked.

"Maybe because I was the only one touching you?" She said.

"Let's get out of here." I said.

"Will they be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, probably." I grabbed her hand, and rushed to the portal. I plunged onto the portal, and flew out the other side. I hit the wall, and rushed back to the portal to help Andr out.

"Quick, quick! Let's go!" I rushed her out, and pried an ender eye out of the portal frame. The black liquid dropped away into the lava below, and the portal was closed. I put the eye in the corner of the room, so only I would know where it was. I waved Andr out of the room. I hated the feel of this place.

Andr and Aj had been long gone since I arrived at the stronghold. I overlooked the construction of this structure long ago. I needed to talk to Endive before my brother changed her mind. I figured he would change her to get vengeance on the boy. I didn't know why Herobrine wanted him gone. The problem was getting Endive to join me. She always held a grudge, especially on humans. I knew exactly where Aj put the eye of ender, and grabbed the sphere. I placed it into the socket of the frame, and the portal popped into existence. I jumped in, and saw Endive marching about grumpily, yelling at her troops. I cleared my throat to declare my presence. She looked at me, and marched over. She knelt.

"My lord, wel-"

"No time for formalities, Endive. This is important."

"How important?"

"Life and death. The world falling into darkness."

"I rule the darkness. What does this have to do with me?"

"There will not be a darkness to rule."

She stopped, her eyes wide.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Listen to me. You can expect my brother to come soon. I want you to prepare your endermen. In anyway possible."

"Why?"

"That boy you met." Her eyes flared.

"Yes, what about him?"

"He was the Chosen One, as you know."

She grumbled.

I grabbed her shoulders, and shook her.

"Endive! Now is not the time! The dimensions rest in the balance!" I shouted at her.

"What do you mean?!"

I looked away, and grumbled.

"My brother, as you probably know, is one for causing trouble."

"Yes, I do."

"Ever since I gave him that charm of brine, he has been murdering, and causing rumors of his existence over Minecraftia." I deeply regretted that decision I made.

"And I knew that the boy would cause trouble. I saw it in his eyes when I chose him." I sighed.

"Then why did you choose him?"

"He is mad enough to handle that kind of power. Do you know how much mental stability it takes not to destroy an entire chunk?" I said.

"As I was saying" I continued "You need to prepare the end. If Herobrine captures the end, nearly all hope is gone."

"Don't worry. I've got my top commanders readying the end. But, my lord, why do I need to do this?"

I looked at her.

"The war of alpha has gone on long enough, and tensions are rising since the boy has found his powers"

"Why is this over one boy?"

"I'm afraid you don't understand. He is the only thing in Herobrines way. If Herobrine kills the boy, or gets him to join his side, the world is doomed. No matter if the End is left." I said.

"What? The End if the most fortified dimension." She exclaimed

"One portal is all he needs." I said.

"Oh."

"But, we need the boy on our side. He is unstable, and he hasn't harnessed his full potential. He needs guidance. And you can help"

"What?! No, I cannot help him. I don't know how!"

"Then I shall."

Endive gasped.

"B-But, they can't see you! The Code forbids it!"

"I wrote The Code, I defy it." I simply said, and began to walk back to the portal.

"B-But..." I looked at her.

"I will protect this world. Any means neccessary." I walked away.


	9. Notch

Herobrine walked to the portal, and jumped in. He needed Endive on his side. And if she didn't, he would take the End with full fledged force. Endive gathered the troops at the portal.

"Ireda, are the troops ready?"

"Yes, ma'am. I have gathered all endermen I could. All the way from the Desert of the South, to the Forest of the North." He replied. Herobrine emerged from the portal. He looked at the massive army.

"Quite a force you've got here. Have you already surrendered?" He said smugly.

"No, I have not. Herobrine, I refuse for the world to fall into your hands." She stated.

"Well then, could I re-"

"No you may not. Notch told me your plans." She grumbled, and waved the Ender cannons forward. Herobrine's eyes glowed a dark red.

"Endive, don't make me do this." He growled.

"You don't have to! Stop this madness, and end the war! Leave the boy out of this, and let him live a normal life!" She protested.

"NOTCH CHOSE HIM, I AM SIMPLY DOING MY DUTY." He yelled.

Endive stood, and crossed her arms.

"Fine, you leave me no choice. Ready the cannons! Fire when ready!" She waved the command, and the endermen powered up the cannons with Ender. They began to glow purple, and a cannon fired with a large boom. A large, purple crystal fired into herobrine's shoulder, nearly knocking him off the floating island. He chuckled, and absorbed the shard into him. He took out a large, red sword, and slammed into the ground. It shook the entire dimension with such force, a large obsidian pillar toppled with a large blast. Endive looked at him, and ran back to the castle.

"WE CANNOT LET THE END FALL! ATTACK!" She yelled, and rushed into the castle. She mumbled a charm, and the large healing crystals at the top of the obsidian pillars turned red. They shot bolts of energized Ender at Herobrine. He took all the bolts with ease. He lept into the air, and shattered the healing crystals with a mighty boom. The cannons still fired at the now parkouring Herobrine, smashing one crystal after another. Endive quickly rushed into the bunker. She wasn't going down without a fight. She grabbed the prototype mechanisms that her scientists were developing. It didn't fire Ender, instead, it fired small metal pellets. She took it, and marched outside. Amidst all the firing of ender cannons, she fired the prototype at him. It hit his leg, and he groaned in pain. He knelt on the pillar, and looked at Endive. She realized that she could not win this battle. She knew she was going to loose the end. It was a grim realization, indeed. She walked up to the commander.

"Prepare to abandon the End." She said.

"What?! I'm sorry ma'am?"

"I said abandon the End." She said grimly. "Make sure Herobrine cannot salvage what is left." She said, and walked to the portal.

"YOU HEARD HER! ABANDON THE END!" The commander shouted, and teleported to the over world. The troops, one by one, teleported from the End.

"NO! DAMN TOU ENDER DRAGON! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Herobrine screamed at Endive. She merely smirked.

"I hope you like darkness." She said, and fell into the portal.

Aj flopped on the couch, and sighed.

"Holy fuck, we are never going there again. Send your mom a post card or something." He grumbled. Andr said nothing. Her heart suddenly stopped, and she gasped. She fell to the floor.

"Andr!" Aj rushed to her side, and lifted her into his arms.

"Andr, are you okay?" He asked.

"No, I'm not okay. I think something bad is happening. Really bad." She gasped. Yurei rushed to them.

"What happened?"

"Yurei, something bad is happening. Like of monumental proportions." Andr sighed. The door suddenly opened. A man stood in the doorway. He looked like a modest man, a brown shirt, grey sweatpants. He was bald, but had a thick beard. He was tall, and sported a cape that had a yellow C with an accent over it.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" Aj asked, and Andr's mom suddenly walked in behing the man.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?" Andr said, and shot up. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding the End?"

"Well, that's why she's here. There is no longer an End to guard. The End has fallen." The man said. Andr stood in shock.

"B-But that's impossible!" Cupa cried.

"It gets worse. Herobrine is now the one who guards the End." Endive said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Aj said.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with you?" Yurei pointed at the man.

"Oh, forgive me. I haven't introduced myself. I am Notch." The room stood still. Aj's eye twitched, and he laughed.

"Okay, who the fuck spiked my breakfast? I appreciate you getting me high, but do it with my knowing!"

"You aren't stoned, Aj. I think he's right." Libby said.

Aj turned to the man. He stood unblinking.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Well, you learn things every day. I learned that you don't date the Ender dragon's daughter." Endive smirked.

"I learned that your friends can indeed spike your cereal, and I learned that Notch exists and Herobrine has taken over the End!" He turned to face them.

"I need a fucking nap." Aj fell face first on the floor in a faint. Notch waved his hand.

"He'll be fine." He snapped his fingers, and Aj shot up.

"Okay, first of all, I do not apreciate that. I did say I needed a nap."

Notch shrugged.

"Second, what the fuck am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Train." Notch said.

"Train? For what, exactly? I'm just a kid!"

"You aren't just a kid, Aj. You are the Chosen One. You have powers that even I don't know of." Notch sighed.

"H-How did you know?"

Notch rolled his eyes. "You know, I don't visit just anyone. I'm violating The Code as we speak."

"Oh." Aj rubbed the back of his neck in stupidity.

Notch put a hand on Aj's shoulder.

"Aj, I chose you years ago. Jeb said I shouldn't, but I knew you could handle it. And if you made it this far, I was right."

"But why did you choose me? I mean, I don't mind it, but it's just, I've lost my mom, and a whole bunch of other stuff has happened to me." Aj glanced at Andr. Notch chuckled.

"Look, we are all very confused, tired, and I think we need some shut eye." Notch spoke, but Aj just stared in confusion.

"Well, okay, I guess. Well, good night." Andr grabbed Aj by the arm, and began to drag him upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Endive said.

"To bed."

"Not with him you're not!" She cried.

"What?! No! It's my house, my rules! He sleeps with me!" She squeezed Aj. Endive glared at him, and flared her eyes.

"A-Andr, I think it's best you don't sleep with me. You haven't seen her in a while, and you could use some bonding as mother and daughter." Aj said quickly. Andr stopped.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

It was weird not having Andr in bed. Not having her arms wrapped around me, or having her body on me, but it did feel nice having the bed to myself. I snuggled in the warm comforters, and grabbed the book from the bed side table. Yurei came in, and I dropped the book.

"Yurei? What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, since Andr isn't sleeping with you tonight, I figured I could." She said as she closed the door. "Don't worry, I asked her." She said, and dropped her shorts.

"Turn around!" She said. I felt my cheeks turn red, and I looked away.

"Yurei, why do you want to sleep with me?" I asked.

"Well, it gets kinda lonely in there" she said, and I looked at her. She had her panties off, and she was wearing a white t shirt.

"And...I kinda like you." She said, and aproached me.

"What?! I can't cheat on Andr!"

"Not like that, silly! I like you as like a brother!" She giggled. "Has Andr gotten you love stricken?"

"I-I don't know. Aren't you going to put on underwear?" I stammered.

"No, it feels very nice and airy." She sighed, and slipped under the covers. She snuggled next to me, and held me close to her.

"You're so warm." She said quietly, and put her icy cold hands on my neck. I cringed.

"Your hands are so cold." I shivered. She giggled, and put me back in her arms.

"You and Andr have something beautiful. I won't ruin it." She said, and kissed my cheek. "You're a cute kid, Aj" she whispered, and fell asleep.

I woke to a hand on my mouth, and the other in my pants. I reached frantically for Yurei, but a foot caught my arm.

"Ah ah ah, what are you doing, boy?" A familiar voice said. It was Withna. I shook violently, but the hand squeezed my dick. Hard. I yelped in pain. Withna licked her lips.

"Let me go!" I said, but it was muffled. I bit her hand with my sharp teeth. She yelped in pain, waking Yurei up. She shot out of bed, and grabbed her bow. She drew an arrow.

"Get the fuck away from him!" She cried. Withna clutched me to her chest, and one of her skulls aimed at me.

"Go ahead, let the arrow loose. I'm immune to them. I'll just kill the Chosen One"

Andr slammed the door open, and teleported onto Withna, tackling her off of me. I fell of the bed in a tangle of covers. Cupa rushed over to me, and held me in her arms.

"Don't you dare lay a FINGER on him!" Andr screamed, and pined Withna to the wall.

"Aj, is this the woman who...who raped you?!" Yurei asked. I nodded shakily.

"WHAT?!" Andr yelled at me. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Oh, my good, good friend hasn't told you about us?" Withna said, and made a lunge for me. Andr forced her back on the wall.

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLANING TO DO!" Andr yelled at me.

"Andr, it's not what you think!" Yurei said, and drew her bow at Withna. Notch burst in.

"What in God's name is going on here?!" He shouted, and noticed Withna. "Withna! What the hell are you doing here?!" He gasped. I rubbed my forehead. This was the last thing I needed. "Andr, let go of her!" Endive cried, and Andr teleported to her. She ran over to me, and slapped me across the face.

"You cheated on me?!" She yelled.

"Andr no! He didn't cheat on you! He was raped!" Yurei said to her. Andr stopped.

"He...he was what?" She stammered. The room stood still. Andr pulled up my shirt, and studied my cuts. She furrowed her eyebrows, and looked at Withna.

"He felt so good in me." She moaned.

"Aj, go downstairs." Cupa said, and let me go. I scrambled downstairs, and sunk into the couch, and put my face into my palms.

"Why did this happen?" I asked, but I felt a hug encase me.

"You know, you are a good kid, and I believe you can make my daughter happier that I ever could."


	10. Chapter 10

Notch and Endive had left the house, but still hung around in the village. Andr had given a clear message that she needed alone time with me. Endive slowly came to terms with Andr and I, and soon she found out. It was bound to happen, but she wasn't the happiest when she did. And by not the happiest I mean trying to strangle me. Several times. Notch said he would always keep an eye on us. I didn't know how he did, but it just made me wary to close the curtains when I went to sleep. I did actually decide to keep a journal. Just for shits and giggles. I was calmly writing in it, with my back leaned on Andr. She had her arms wrapped around me, and she was wearing a light t-shirt, and thin underwear. I was in my swimming trunks. Yurei had this "wonderful" idea to keep the air conditioning off during the night, and we all awoke sweating, panting, and scrambling the bed for a cool spot. We all took turns in the shower all day, taking blessed cool showers. Yurei, however was in her normal wear.

"How are you not sweating to death?" I asked, and wiped sweat off my forehead.

"I find the temperature absolutely delightful." She said. I shook my head. She got up to take a shower. Andr kissed me several times, and I heard the shower run.

"EEEP!" Yurei suddenly shrieked. I jumped, and dropped my journal. Libby, in her light red striped bikini, jumped up to see what the fuss was about. I rubbed my temples in stress. Stress was a very large problem now. I lost sleep because of it. I was stressed about wether my dad was okay, or if Herobrine was already after me. Andr giggled, and neared my ear.

"Need some therapy?" She asked.

"Therapy? Define what you mean."

"Like a massage. Or a nice long shower. Or...you know." She smirked.

"Right now, a massage would be delicious." I said. I knew Andr gave great massages. I saw her give Yurei one, and she was practically jelly afterwards.

"Well, I do suppose you could use one." She sighed, and placed her hands on my back. She began to rub my spine thoroughly.

"Oh, you have a big knot right here." She sighed, and knuckled the knot.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah."

A large pop was emitted from my spine, followed by a sigh of relief.

"That feels so much better." I moaned. She continued to massage my back, giving me kisses every once in a while.

"AJ!" Yurei yelled.

Aj sighed, and kissed Andr.

"What?!" He called back.

"HELP! There's a big spider in the shower!" Yurei cried. Aj groaned, and got up.

"Can't you kill it?!" He yelled.

"No! It's huge!" Libby yelled.

"Ugh. Fine." He sighed. He got up, and walked upstairs. Yurei rushed behind him, wrapped only in a towel. Aj did his best not to blush.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"I-In there." Yurei pressed against him, and hid behind him.

"It's really big! Come here and look!" Libby cried. Aj rolled his eyes, and walked in. There was a little dark blue spider in the tub.

"You're kidding. You cannot kill that little thing?" I said. Yurei shook her head with a strong "no" He sighed, grabbed a paper towel, and smushed the small arachnid.

"See? Not that hard." Aj said, and threw the paper towel away. Libby trailed him down.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

"Because I feel like it biatch."

He turned to her.

"I do not get you. At all." He said.

"Most people don't." There was a knocking at the door. Andr teleported upstairs. Only Aj could see her like that. He rushed downstairs, and opened the door.

"Please, help a dude out." He said, and rushed inside. He held his side, and blood leaked from his hands. Aj noticed that several armored men emerged from the woods.

"Hey! Stop him!" A man yelled. Aj stood in the door way, blocking their way.

"Step aside, kid. He's ours."

"What for?"

"He stole several diamonds blocks of ours, and an emerald." A tall man said, and crossed his arms.

"Don't listen to them! They just want me dead for tresspassing on their turf!" The boy gasped.

I looked at them.

"I'm sorry. What's your proof?" I leaned in the doorway.

"Don't need it. Now step aside, and we won't hurt you."

"Hurt me?" I scoffed. "I don't think you can" I grinned.

"Don't test me kid."

"Oh, I won't. Just show me proof that he stole." This drew the man to edge. He drew a diamond sword.

"Look, kid. Step aside, now." He grunted. His buddies smirked, and threw me to the side.

"Whelp, you guys are fucked." Libby said, and rushed upstairs. I smirked, and stood. They looked at me. My eyes were red with anger.

"HOLY SHIT!" The tall one screamed, and pointed the sword at me.

"Look, come with us, we won't hurt you." He held out his hand. I turned my eyes white, and the men grew pale.

"Bern. I think we should run." The plump one said.

"I can take a thirteen year old."

"Not this one" I said, and I grabbed his sword, pulled it out of his hands. I turned it against them.

"I would suggest you run." I said deeply. The men took off, never to be seen again. I put the sword down, closed the door, and walked to the kid. He was sixteen, and had light brown hair. He was extremely tan, his skin nearly matching his hair. He was only in shorts, and had a six pack. Large orange eyes looked at me in awe.

"Y-You're the Chosen One"

"Yep" I sighed as I got a glass of orange juice. Libby ran down.

"Did you fuck them up?" She asked.

"No, but made them shit their pants."

"Cool!" I walked upstairs, and into the bedroom. I sighed, and flopped on the bed. I felt a presence next to me.

"Hi baby." She said

"Hi Andr."

"I'm bored!" She sighed.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I think you know..." She smirked.

"Uh...N-Not in the day."

"Oh, but we could take a shower."

"I guess we could." I shrugged.

She flipped me over to face her.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

I glanced at my scarred chest and belly. I looked at her with discomfort.

"You're scared?"

"Y-Yeah. I know you won't hurt me, but I just can't get the feeling out of my head." She hugged me.

"Poor thing. I feel so sorry for you." She cooed. She looked at me.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to."

"N-No, Andr, if you want me, then we can" I said. She lifted my head.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Well, okay I guess." She said, and pecked my cheek. She held me to her.

"We won't. I can wait."

"Thanks. I still love you, though."

"I know you do. You just are still recovering." She sighed.

Aj left the room, and went down to where the boy was. He was with Yurei at the time, tending to him. Aj crossed his arms, and studied him. The boy was dirty, and stunk of sweat and other smells. He looked at Aj, the two studying each other. They sat in silence.

"Who are you?" Aj asked.

"That depends."

"What does that mean?"

"Who are you?"

"Aj. What's your name."

"I don't give my name to random strangers."

"Well fuck you too."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?"

The boy stood. Yurei backed away from them. This was going to get ugly. Fast.

"You should shut your mouth."

"Why?"

"You're annoying. All these questions."

"I just saved your fucking life, and here you are, being a dick."

"Yeah, that's what I do."

"Even to me?" Aj flared his eyes.

"Yeah, even to you."

"Whatever. Just tell me your name." Aj grumbled.

"I don't have to tell you."

Aj's temper began to boil. He took a deep breath, as Notch had instructed him to do.

"Fine, asshole." Aj began to walk away.

"What did you call me?"

"Asshole."

"You have a dirty mouth. I'll give you knuckle sandwich to clean it out."

"A dirty mouth, brain, insides, outsides." Aj smirked. He walked away. He didn't even know the kid's name. He didn't honestly care. If the dude was going to be a dick, Aj could play his game, too.

Andr lied on Aj, giving kisses of all sorts, ranging from kisses on the cheeks, to full blown french kisses. Aj had figued out the dick's name, David. He sat in disgust. How could a fourteen year old kid get a twenty four year old woman? It just didn't make sense. Andr felt a warm spot on her thigh. Aj shivered in anxiety. She smirked, and kissed him more, rubbing her thigh on him. She wanted him dearly, and wanted his warmth in her.

"Please, Aj, let me have you." She said in his ear.

He didn't even have to say a word, for Andr teleported upstairs with him in her arms. She dragged him into the bathroom, and ripped off his clothes. Aj noticed her eyes were a brighter purple than they usualy were. Andr took off her clothes, and guided him into the shower. He backed up to the wall, and Andr pressed against him. She was tall enough so her breasts were directly in his face. He suckled gently on them, the memories of that horrible cave resurfaced, but Aj forced them down. Andr moaned softly. Aj felt his tip touch her clitoris. She giggled, and pressed Aj down the wall. Andr moved her parts against his, earning a moan. She wrapped her legs around him, and guided Aj's throbbing erection into her. Aj cried in pleasure, and Andr moved on him. She fell back, putting Aj on top. She wanted to feel his force. Andr grabbed him, and held him to her. He began to thrust into her, and moaned.

"A-Aj, you feel great!"

"Y-You do to! Agh!" He moaned. He cringed in pleasure as he held it in, seeing if Andr would come first.

"AHH!" She cried, and a opaque goo spurt out of her. Aj cringed in pleasure, and came into her

"GAH!" He yelled. Andr felt his warmth bloom inside her, and sighed. Aj came more, and sweat dripped off his face. He gasped in pleasure as he came more, and fell onto Andr. She began to kiss him, and lick his neck. She held him to her chest, and felt his seed erupt on her abdomen. He moaned even more, and hugged Andr tightly.

"A-Andr! I" he gasped "I'm coming again!" He cried, and his warmth spurted on his chest along with hers. She brushed his hair under the water as he came more, and shushed him with her breast.

"My little Chosen One.


	11. Raided

Andr held Aj close to her, hearing his breaths cross her chest. He was sound asleep, but she was wide awake. She couldn't sleep well. But she didn't care. Aj groaned, and flinched. Andr looked at him curiously. She hugged him softly.

"N-No, s-stop..." He mumbled. Andr cocked her head. Aj never did this before in his sleep. Andr stroked his head. This seemed to calm him, but that didn't last long.

"L-Let me go...please..." He groaned. Andr stopped.

"Aj? Is there something wrong?" Andr gently shook him. Aj gasped awake, and looked at her.

"A-Andr!" He hugged her.

"What happened? Did you not sleep well?"

"N-Nightmare. S-She was there."

"Who is she?" Andr pulled him up to meet eye level.

"W-Withna."

Andr shook her head, and wrapped herself around him.

"She can never get to you again. I won't allow it."

Aj looked at her with the bluest eyes.

"Promise?"

"Of course I do." She said, and kissed his forehead. Aj sighed in relief, and closed his eyes. He curled up next to her, and let Andr soothe him to sleep. Andr noticed a small movement in the corner of her eye. Two caramel eyes looked at her.

"Cupa! Get out!" She scolded quietly.

"Oh come on! You're so adorable!" Cupa walked to them.

Andr held Aj close to her. Cupa slid under the sheets, and began to tickle Aj.

"Gah! Hey! Andr stop! I was sleeping!" He giggled. He realized that Andr was holding him. Cupa's head poked out of the covers.

"Cupa! What are you doing!?" He asked.

"Having fun." Cupa said, and began to tickle him more.

"Cupa! Quit! That tickles!" He giggled. Andr laughed as he squirmed in her arms. Cupa poked his belly with one hand, and tickled his foot with another. He laughed even more. He had forgotten about his nightmare.

"Cupa stop! I can't breathe!" Aj gasped. Cupa stopped tickling him, and saw a gasping, laughing Aj above the covers. She smiled, and hugged him. Andr held him closely, and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes, and felt Cupa kiss his chest, but soon fell asleep.

A few minutes after Aj was asleep, Cupa looked at Andr.

"Can I have him?"

"What?! No!"

"Please Andr! Just for once!"

"No! He's mine!"

"Andr, you owe me!"

"Yeah, but not my boyfriend!"

"You said you would give me anything!"

Andr stopped. She did say that, but she never thought it would come to this. The reason Andr owed her was that a few years ago, after Andr ran from the End, she was lost. She thought that there was a village a few chunks away, but there wasn't. Cupa was there, watching her, until a skeleton began to chase Andr. She was 13, Andr was 19. Cupa brought her to her cave, and the two hid out.

"I-I can't."

"Yes, you have to!"

"But what about him? How will he feel? He'll feel like a stud!"

"But I need him!"

"I don't care! He will not have sex with you!"

"You promised!"

Andr sighed.

"Look, Cupa, if know I did, but he isn't a sex toy. He's a living, breathing boy. He loves me, and I love him. You can't just expect me to give him to you just to have sex!"

"I know he is, but I need him! I want him so much, and you promised me! And I quote, "Cupa I will give you anything in return. I promise." You told me that you would give me anything!"

And stopped, and mulled this over in her head.

"No. I will not let you have him. He is not a sex toy."

Cupa growled in anger.

"But you promised!"

"I know I promised, but if will give you something else. I just can't give you him." Andr stated, and held Aj close.

Cupa stomped her foot, and marched out. She slammed the door, and Aj jolted awake.

"What happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just go back to sleep." She stroked his hair, and he fell asleep.

Cupa eyed me angrily, and Libby walked over to me.

"What's her deal?"

"Dunno. She's just mad." I said. "At me. For some reason." I added.

"Hmm." Libby walked over to Cupa.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! You won't understand!" She scowled.

Libby raised her eyebrows, and stepped back.

"She's a bit mad." She said, and Cupa stormed out of the house. I shrugged.

"Could be her time of the month." I sighed. Libby looked at me.

"What? Just saying. I don't know what you guys go through."

"Do you want to?"

"Fuck no!" I got up, and walked out of the house. I saw Cupa march into the woods. I followed her, and saw her dart behind a tree. I stepped silently to the thick oak, and looked around it. Cupa wasn't there.

I looked around. "Cupa?"

She was sitting with her legs tucked close to her, and she was swishing her fingers in a small stream. I sat next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She grumbled.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Cupa looked at me angrily.

"Why are you angry at me?"

She stood up.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at Andr."

"Why?"

She began to pace.

"Andr didn't keep a promise."

"What kind of promise?"

"Well, about five years ago, Andr escaped from the end, and she was lost. Monsters were after her, and I helped her. She promised me that she would give me anything in return. I asked for something simple, and she declined." She sighed, and sat behind me.

"What did you ask for?" I said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"It's best that you don't know."

"Tell me."

"I-I asked for you..." She said in my ear.

"You what?!" I exclaimed.

"I asked for you." She repeated.

"Why?!" I said, and tried to get out of her grasp.

"I really wanted you. So much." She held me close to her, and inclosed me with her body. She kissed my cheek. "But I guess that won't happen.

"Cupa! That isn't right! I'm not a sex toy!" I said.

"I know, but I really did." She said, and pressed me against herself.

"Cupa! Let me go!"

"But I love you." She kissed me, and enclosed me in her jacket. I thrashed to get out, but she was stronger than me.

"Cupa...let me go...please..." I gasped before she zipped her jacket above my head. She sighed happily. She giggled as she poked me inside her jacket. She poked her head inside the jacket, and pulled her arms inside. She hugged me close to her pale body, and kissed me over and over. I began to blush. She chuckled, and hugged me tighter.

"I just think you're so cute." She sighed.

"C-Cupa..." I blushed.

"What? I do." She giggled. She rolled us over so we were laying on the ground. She began to kiss me more.

"S-Stop that." I stammered. She began to tickle me. I squirmed in her arms.

"Eek! Cupa stop!" I laughed.

"Does that tickle?" She giggled.

"Yes!"

I felt another set of arms wrap around me. They picked us both up, and I fell out of Cupa's jacket. Yurei looked at me, and held me in her arms.

"Hey!" Cupa exclaimed.

"What? Andr's looking for him."

"I was having fun!"

"I don't care. Andr is worrying about him."

"Aw." Cupa said, and slumped home. Yurei looked down at me, and kissed my forehead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yurei, I'm fine!"

"Okay, just making sure." She shrugged, and held me close to her.

"I don't want her to make you feel uncomfortable." She said in my ear.

"She won't." I said, and nestled into her arms. She smirked, and ruffled my hair.

"Come on, kiddo." She let me go, and we walked back home.

Yurei glanced at Aj. He was happily walking, oblivious from his surroundings. The kid had the attention span of a fly, at times. Sometimes, he would sit next to her, and let Yurei tell him about his family, peacefully listening. Other times, he would find another thing to focus on, or just think of an interesting topic, and ponder for a few minutes. He was always happy, or in a good mood. Rarely he would raise his voice in anger. Even when she brought him home after she found him in the cave, shortly he was grinning stupidly, and had a shimmer in his eyes. Yurei pulled him close to her, and leaned on a tree with him in her arms. Aj looked at her, his expression questioning her actions. She kissed him on the lips, and drew him closer. She loved him, but she couldn't tell Andr. He is hers, and Andr wasn't the forgiving type.

I can't believe I'm kissing the Chosen One. She thought, and hugged him. She moaned slightly, and drew away. Aj was blushing, and his eyes a deep purple.

"You're a great kisser."

Aj didn't know how to respond. He just simply looked up at her with big, purple eyes, with a slight smile of embarrassment. She chucked silently, and slid down the oak. She held him in her arms and glanced at the noon sun. Aj was tired. She held Aj in her arms, and let him lay on her cool body. He laid his head on her soft breasts, and fell asleep.

"Poor kid. You've been through a lot." She sighed, and ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed in content. Yurei held him closely, protectively, vowing never to let him to come to harm again. She felt his deep breaths cross her mini vest, and held his hands. She saw Libby aproaching the two.

"Aww, he fell asleep!" Libby mushed, and sat next to them.

"Yeah, poor kid is tired." Yurei chuckled, and rubbed his back. He groaned softly. Libby gently pulled up his shirt, to see that most of the red, tender skin had recovered, but a spot still was on his central back. Libby gently touched the spot. He groaned again, and rolled on his side. She was about to poke it again, but Yurei patted her hand away. Aj sighed.

"Come on, let's get you home." Yurei lifted Aj up, and walked home. Libby walked with them, looking at him. Andr ran up to them.

"David's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"He isn't around. I've looked everywhere, but it can't find him." Andr said concerningly. She looked at Aj.

"He fell asleep." Yurei sighed, and handed Aj to Andr. She cradled him like a baby.

"Did you check the fridge?"

"Oh fuck!" Andr gasped, and teleported home. She plopped Aj on the couch, rushed to the kitchen, and jerked open the refrigerator.

"Shit! He took some food and hit the road!" She surveyed the shelves, now raided of their goods.

"That bastard! He stole our food?!" Yurei exclaimed, and rushed downstairs to the storage room. She pulled a keychain out of her vest pocket, and fumbled for the correct key. She inserted the key into the lock, turned it, and checked for the spare on the doorframe, the only place the key would be safe. Only Andr was tall enough to access the space. Yurei stood on her tiptoes, and felt for the keys. They weren't there.

"Fuck!" She swore under her breath, and forced the door open. The chests were wide open, and tools stolen off the racks. Yurei nervously checked the chests. The spare food was still there, and the building materials were untouched. Yurei checked her surroundings, and drew her bow with one hand. She grabbed a lever from one of the chests, and placed on a single mossy cobblestone. She jerked it down, and a secret entrance opened. She looked behind her, and walked down the bright hallway. The room was bathed in white light, against a shiny quartz. She slowly unlocked a single, small chest in the center of the room. Jewels and ingots of every sort glittered in untouched glory. She took a small green emerald from the bottom of the chest, and cradled it in her arms. The chest was the last remnants of her families' fortune. She refused to spend it on anything, and it was only for emergencies.

"No. This isn't an emergency." She decided, and gently placed the emerald back in its place. She slowly closed the chest, and walked away from the room. She could easily replace the food and tools. It would take time, however. But time was a luxury that Yurei had. She wasn't worried if he would come back. Once Aj knew about this, he wouldn't let the bastard come in sight of the house. And Andr's mother wouldn't be keen on the idea, either. David didn't know how much shit he just got himself into.

"You're kidding."

"No. He stole tools, food, but the money was untouched. I wasn't sure if he took wood or anything like that." Yurei said.

"For fucks sake." Andr sighed.

"I know. I wasn't sure about the kid either."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Replenish our resources. I guess I'll take Aj out tommorrow with me to the village. He could use some knowledge of the area." Yurei sighed.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left to do. We can't go out at night. It's practically suicide." Libby sighed, and reclined on the couch. Aj nodded.

"Yeah. It could always be worse." He yawned.

"Yep." Cupa grumbled.

"You just can't be sure about anyone anymore." Yurei shrugged.

"I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same. We've got a lot to tommorrow." She added. She walked upstairs. Wind began to howl against the house.

"What is it with all these storms? Can barely sleep thanks to them!" Aj exclaimed. Andr walked over to him, and held him in her arms.

"Come on. Let's go." She pulled him upstairs.

Cupa crossed her arms. "Hmph!" She sighed. She was too jealous of the two.

Yurei shook me gently.

"Yurei! Go away! I'm trying to sleep!" I groaned, and hid under the covers.

"Come on. Wake up. It's time to go!"

"Go where?" I sighed.

"The village. Remember?"

I made a long scoff of disapproval.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. You got to get there early to get the best deals!" She tugged me out of bed. I really hope she didn't do that. I shot up, and turned away in my black briefs.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I-I've got morning wood. Go away." I stammered, and tugged the covers to cover myself.

"Don't be so dramatic." She chuckled, and wrapped her arms around me.

"You know, you are a nice kid."

"Thanks. I-I guess."

"Come on. Get dressed." She said, and walked out.

**This took too long. It's long overdue, I know. But, my birthday was a couple days ago, and I've had LOTS of traveling to do. I'm sorry, but you have an extra long chapter. Yippie. I will start back up on Wolven, and just a forewarning, the hunger games thing will be gone. Jedi and I haven't been pumping out chapters, especially since summer. Writing-believe it or not-really takes it out of you.**


	12. Trsnsported

Chloe sighed as the rain pelted her thin shirt. She missed her brother so much. His cute dimples, his sparkly eyes, his adorable personality. She loved him so much, yet he ran away a few months ago. She wasn't sure if he was dead or not. The only thing that kept her comfortable was her memories of him. She remembered when the two had to take a shower together. The house was low on water. He was only 12. She was a fair bit older. 17.

"C-Chloe. S-Stop. The only reason we took a shower together is because the well is low. N-Not so you can have a tickle fight with me."

"Aww, but I like too!" The two had just left the tub. She was taking care of him. Their father had left the house a month before, and their mother was at work.

He crossed his arms uncomfortably. She held him in her lap. He dared not to look at her. She suddenly flipped him over, and began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Agh! Chloe stop!" He laughed.

"I got you! Tickle tickle tickle!" She chuckled, and tickled his sides. He fumbled out of her arms, and backed up against the wall. He turned away from her, to keep her eyes away from his privates, and was blushing.

"Sis, you really act like a mother sometimes." He panted.

She chuckled.

"Not like that!" He blushed. Chloe stood up, and sauntered her way to him. He felt her wet arms hug him.

"Aj, you're a good kid. Please, stay like that. I want you to get a nice girlfriend, and live a wonderful life. Not like dad. Remember what his girlfriend tried to do to you?"

"Y-Yes." He whimpered. Chloe felt a tear drip on her arm.

"Aww, see? You're crying! You still are a kid!"

Aj looked at her.

"Want some of mama's milk?"

"W-What?! Don't be perverted! That isn't even possible!"

She rubbed his red neck. The girlfriend tried to drown him in their pool. He was swimming alone, not a care in the world. She was glaring at him in the kitchen, and set down the plate she was washing. She sprinted to the pool, and leapt at Aj. She landed on him, and forced him under. Chloe was just in time. She tore into the pool, and ripped the woman off of him. Aj could still feel her grasp.

Chloe sighed. Why did he have to go?

Aj jumped slightly at the roar of thunder.

"Fucking rain." He mumbled.

"It isn't that bad."

"Yeah, but I just hate being wet in clothes."

Yurei rolled her eyes, and held him close.

"Yurei, please don't. I feel sort of guilty when you hold me like this." He blushed.

Yurei looked at him with a smirk.

"Andr wants you, doesn't she?"

Aj nodded nervously.

"H-How did you know?" Aj shifted in her arms.

"Please. Ever since she laid eyes on you, she's wanted you." She said. Aj blushed some more, his eyes turning a deep purple.

"L-Let's get this done before the storm hits." He stammered.

The two approached the village. The blacksmith was pounding furiously on his anvil, clearly angry. Yurei walked up to him.

"Hey, John!" She said.

"Hey, Yurei. What's cooking?" He said loudly over the clanging metal.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking for Blithe. Seen her?"

"Yeah, she's talking to the mayor. Telling him about putting up more walls. More golems. Crazy she is." He grumbled. Aj noticed he had a strong accent.

"Why do you guys need more golems? This village is the strongest of the area."

John turned, giving Aj a good look at him. His hair was so full of soot, he couldn't tell what color it was. His face was scarred with pop marks. He was sort of squat, but somehow managed to tower above them. His very words seemed to be made of cinders. His expression seemed to be in a permanant scowl, but his tone was jubilant. One eye was a dusty orange, and the other had a golden eye piece, and it suddenly telescoped at Aj. He stepped back slightly.

"Who is this boy?" John asked. His eye piece clicked and whirred as it focused on Aj. It seemed to lock on to his eyes.

"A good friend." Yurei pulled Aj close to her.

"Why's his eyes so blue?"

"N-No reason?" Aj said nervously.

"They're like the bluest sapphires I've ever seen."

"He was born under a blue moon."

"Ah, a blue born is he?"

"Yep."

John stepped around Aj, investigating him.

"You the Chosen One?"

"Why does everyone assume that?! No!" Aj lied.

John's eyepiece whirred on to him, the lens glowing red.

"Don't lie to me, boy. My eye knows when you lie." He growled.

"I-I'm not lying!"

Quit stammering! He scolded to himself. He was a good liar, but not when he was lying to someone unfamiliar.

John looked at him pathetically.

"I'm telling the truth!" He said. He nervously hid behing Yurei.

"John, stop." She swung her arm over Aj protectively.

"I know he's lying!"

Yurei neared his face angrily.

"Okay, so what of he's lying. He has good reason to." She growled, and held Aj to her chest.

"I knew it!" He cried.

"Will you shut up?!" Yurei scowled, and darted her eyes at the passing villagers. They quickly turned their heads.

"Just, keep quiet about it." She sighed, and grabbed Aj.

"Gah! Hey! Not so hard!" I cried as Yurei tugged me along.

"Come on! Let's get this over with!"

"What's gotten you into a rush?"

She stopped.

"Look, Blithe isn't well known in these parts. And by well known, I mean rape."

My heart stopped. I turned away, and began to walk.

"Look! As long as you don't tell anything about you, you'll be fine!"

"Bull fucking shit! I said nothing to Withna, and guess what?"

"You got raped." She mumbled.

"Yes! Now I'm going home!"

"Remember what I promised you? I will keep that promise!"

I stopped.

"Fine. I'll go. But if she does anything-"

"She won't. I won't allow it."

Aj opened the door for Yurei, wanting Yurei to protect him. Even though he was powerful, he had not found out how to control it.

"Yurei! Long time! Where have you been?" A woman exclaimed joyously.

"Eh, nothing much, Blithe. What's going on?" Yurei plucked an apple of the counter, and took a bite.

"Same." Blithe sighed, and began to wander, almost searching the house for a conversation. Aj slipped in, silently closing the heavy oak door. He looked at Blithe, distracted by a darting fly. She was wearing a white dress, the sleeves hanging loosely over her arms. Her light brown hair was tied infront of her neck, making a hair necklace. Aj stepped forward.

Creeeeaaaak

She turned to Aj, letting him gaze into her bright green eyes. He darted behind Yurei, who was now slumped over the counter nonchalantly. Yurei looked up from the apple in her hands.

"I see that you've met Aj."

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." Blithe said, looking at his body.

I hid behind Yurei, Blithe licked her lips.

"So. How did you meet?" Blithe approached me.

"L-Long story" I said, and Yurei wrapped her arms around me.

"Well, it'll bore you." Yurei said.

"No, I want to hear." She said, and plucked me out of Yurei's arms. She got in my face.

"You're cute."

I smacked her arm off me.

"I've heard that too many times, and I have a girlfriend for your information." I scowled, and walked away from her.

"He isn't very friendly." Blithe crossed her arms.

"Well, he's had a couple bad experiences with strangers."

I grumbled, and rolled my eyes.

"Well what happened? What's with all the secrecy?" Blithe gazed into my eyes.

"That's none of your buisness" I snarled.

"Aj! Be nice!" Yurei disciplined.

"I thought we were going to come her to get more food! Not play twenty questions!" I snapped. I was not in the greatest of moods.

"Well, I can help you with the food problem."

A small thud hit the roof. Then another. Then another.

"Is it hailing?" I asked. It was. Hard. Ingot sided hail rained from the skies.

Great! I'm stuck in a house with a rapist. What could go wrong?!

A lot, actually.

I rolled my fingers in boredom on the counter, listening to the monotonous clanging and bouncing of hail on the roof. Yurei was chatting with Blithe, and every once in a while, Blithe's eyes would gaze at me, but Yurei drew her attention back. I glared at her, flashing my eyes a bright red, just to send the message; Touch me, and I will kill you. Luckily, I didn't have to grab a cleaver from the kitchen, because Yurei kept her busy. I mouthed thank you to her several times. An iron golem trudged through the wet gravel outside to defeat a zombie. A knock was received at the door. I quickly ran into the hall closet. I didn't want to be seen. I hid in between a rain coat, and a fluffy scarf. The guest was greeted at the door.

"Goodness, Chloe! You look terrible! What happened?!" Blithe cried.

Chloe? As in my sister? I thought.

"Zombies..creepers..skeletons...the whole shebang." A girl sighed. She sounded like Chloe. The footsteps left the hall closet area, and thumped into the kitchen. I slit the door open, to see a young woman shivering, wet, and sniffling. She had the blackest hair, like mine. She had a stature like Chloe, upright, straight, kept. Mom didn't want to raise hooligans that sagged their pants, or cried YOLO or thought swag was one of the five basic food groups. She raised proper children. Well, at least on child. I never was like Chloe. I opened the closet door slowly, and approached the woman. I tapped her shoulder.

"Chloe? Is that you?" I asked in a light, quavering voice.

She turned, and I saw the bluest eyes I ever seen, other than mine.

"Aj! You're alive!" She cried, and scooped me into her arms. I hugged her, and stuffed my face in her shoulder. I began to cry, and she did too.

"I missed you so much!" She cried.

"I-I did too!" I sniffled. She squeezed me harder, and held me close to her.

"Please, never, ever, leave again..." She sobbed.

"I-I won't. I promise." I said.

Yurei and Blithe stood in dismay, not sure what precisely just happened in the last thirty seconds.

"You know him?"

Chloe turned to them, her brother clinged to her.

"Of course I do! Can you not see the resemblance?!" She exclaimed, and turned Aj facing them.

"Oh." Yurei said.

Chloe remembering her brothers secret, put him behind her defensively.

"Don't you dare hurt him." She scowled, and glared at Yurei.

"Chloe, they won't hurt me. I know them." Aj glanced at Blithe. "One of them, anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let's go with that."

"Chloe! Hurry up! I want you to meet Andr!" I called back.

"I'm coming! I'm not as fast as you!" She jogged behind me. Yurei had headed home earlier this morning, letting us sleep in. But something was...wrong. The closer I got home, the cloudier and foggier it got. I could barely see ten feet infront of me. I nearly ran into the house itself.

"Come on! It looks like it's going to rain!" I stepped inside, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. it was dark, and very cold.

"Aj, is it always this cold in here?"

"N-No." I shivered. "A-Andr? Can you turn up the thermostat?"

"Aj! Run! He's here!" Yurei screamed from downstairs.

"Who's here?" Chloe asked.

I saw two bright dots appear.

"H-Herobrine!" My breath left me. Chloe grabbed me, pulled a knife out of her back pocket, and pointed at the apparition.

"Do you think a knife will stop me?" He chuckled.

"I will not have you take him away from me!"

"Oh, but I was intending on sending ALL of you!" He said, and grabbed my ankle, and yanked me downstairs

"CHLOE!" I screamed. She ran after me, fumbling for my hands. He dragged me downstairs, and forced me against the wall. He put his hands around my throat.

"LET HIM GO!" Andr cried. She, along with Cupa and Yurei, were hand tied to the wall.

"Please, stop..." I gagged. He squeezed my throat, and I fell unconscious.

Crickets chirped softly in the early August night. The moon was high, full, and bright. A brown RV was parked in a field, it's occupants wide awake. A young man,18, read a hunters magazine rested on the steering wheel. He wore an orange t-shirt, and had an ink pen clipped to the pocket. He adjusted his collar to cover the large tattoo of angel wings on his back. He wore shorts with flames decaled on the side. He liked fire, clearly. Another occupant lay on the pull out couch, listening to AC/DC on her iPod Nano. She had raven black hair, covering her freckley face. She felt to make sure she still had her tounge ring in. She did. She wore a bikers leather jacket, with no sleeves. She adjusted her skinny jeans, and pulled the chain from her back. She may have looked stone cold, but she was very emotional, especially at the age of nineteen. And the final occupant, was a young teenager, the age of fourteen. She wore glasses and texted her friends, just to see what they were up to. She wore a black dress, with heels. It was the only thing she had for shoes. She had black hair.

A half mile away, Aj jumped up. It was night. He rubbed his throat, and sighed.

"Where am I?" He said, and noticed Andr unconscious. He ran to her.

"Andr! Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up!" He said frantically. Andr groaned, and opened her eyes. She latched onto him.

"Thank Notch you're alright!" She cried, and held him close to her. She kissed him, over and over. He began to blush.

"Andr, cut that out.." He said. "Now isn't the time. We need to find out where we are." She stopped, and let him go. He saw Cupa laying face down in the grass.

"Cupa! Come on! Wake up!" He shook her awake, and she jumped with a scream.

"Cupa! Calm down!" He said as she cuddled him for relief. Soon, they had all waken, and were clueless as to where they were.

"Are we south? It feels warmer..." Chloe observed. Yurei looked at the moon.

"No. We're up north." She sighed.

Aj noticed a light aproaching. It was flashing red and blue.

"Hey, you think they can help?"

David looked up from his magazine, somewhat alarmed of the police sirens.

"What's going on?" Angel asked, and took out her headphones.

"The police are here..." David said.

"What for?" Skai asked, not looking up from her phone.

"Dunno. Let's go see." He said, and turned the key in the ignition. The RV started up with a roar, and lumbered to the scene. A police officer suddenly stopped them.

"Hey! You can't be here!" He said, and aimed a pistol at David.

"Woah! Hey, no need to be rash now! Jesus!" He said, putting his hands up.

"Turn around! Now!"

"Fine!" He said. "Jerks." He mumbled, and powered the half ton RV around.

"You're turning around? Just like that? Why not investigate?"

"Angel, he had a beretta pointed at me. I think he says a clear message."

"What do you always say?"

David sighed.

"Fuck the police."

"And you won't do that now?"

"Fine! Jesus. The only reason I'm doing this is you'll do worse if I don't." He grumbled, powered the RV back around, and accelerated to the scene. He flicked off his lights, to make the RV less noticeable. He pulled under a tree, a few dozen meters from them. He saw a boy, being forced in the back of a police car, along with several other women.

"What the fuck?! No! He can't do that to the kid! He has his rights!" Angel exclaimed, and stormed out of the van.

"Angel no! Are you insane?!" David cried.

"Maybe, but that kid did nothing wrong!" She slammed the door shut, and stormed to the officer.

I looked at the girl aproaching us.

"Let me go!" I growled.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

"No I do not!" I yelled at him, and thrashed.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" The girl cried.

"Arresting this minor."

"What for precisely?"

"Assaulting a police officer."

"Bullshit! You fucking just forced him into the back seat! He didn't do anything wrong!"

The man looked at her, pulled a thing from his belt, and aimed it at the woman.

"Missy, you have nothing to do with this. Step closer, and you will be electrocuted with 50,000 volts." He said. I was not about to let that happen.

"Still! He has rights!"

I broke free of my bounds, and felt a pain in my chest increase. I turned to the man, and punched him in the back with all my might. He dropped the thing, and fell to the ground. I picked up the thing, and pulled a trigger. Something was launched at the officer, and he twitched, and jiggled as bolts darted across him. I found it particularly amusing. The girl looked at me in shock.

"You just broke through police grade handcuffs like they were string." She gasped.

"Yeah, so?" I said.

"And your eyes are really red..." She gasped again.

"Yes, your point?"

"D-Don't hurt me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because.. You just tazed an officer of the law.

I dropped the thing.

"Yes, what precisely is your point?! I paralyze a man, and _everybody_ flips the fuck out!" I said irritantly.

She dropped like a stone. I put my fingers to my forehead.

"Great, could've given her a heart attack." I sighed. More lights suddenly roared at me, and accelerated to me. They stopped a few feet from me.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" A man yelled at me.

"I tazzed an officer of the law, apperently!" I yelled back.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Because I fucking felt like it!"

"You made her faint!"

"No shit!"

"What'd you do that for?!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE. I CAN'T FUCKING CONTROL HER BLOOD FLOW!" I yelled at him.


	13. A Whole New World

"Fuck fuck fuck!" David swore as he climbed into the RV.

"What's with you?" Aj asked nonchalantly.

"YOU REALISE HOW MUCH SHIT WE'RE IN?!" He yelled.

"Nope." Aj replied.

"YOU FUCKING TAZED A POLICE OFFICER!"

"Hot shit, dumbass! We figured this out a couple minutes ago!" Aj snapped his fingers. David ran his fingers through his orange hair.

"This is bad! Really, really bad!"

"Oh for fucks sake!"

"We gotta get out of here before he wakes up!" David rushed into the driver's seat, and turned the ignition. The engine tried to turn over, but failed.

"Fuck! Come on, start!" David turned the key again. The RV rumbled for a second, then roared to life as burnt oil was belched from the exhaust. The officer gained the strength to stand.

"All units, I need all units at my location" he stammered into the radio.

Angel could lip read.

"Shit! He's calling for back up! Come on!" She urged.

"This is a two ton hunk of machine! It can't go 0 to 60 in a second!" He stepped on the gas, and lumbered the RV out of the field.

"HEY! STOP!" The officer fired shots at the RV.

"He's shooting at us!" Angel exclaimed.

"Great observation!" David grumbled.

"Let me drive!" Aj said.

Angel and David looked at him.

"What?!"

"You know the limits of the law and such, I don't, so I do not care! Now move!" He said.

"He does have a point." Angel shrugged.

David looked at her.

"Are you fucking insane?!"

"YES! NOW GET UP!" Aj yelled.

"Alright fine!" David stopped the RV, got up, and let Aj sit.

"Now, the right pedal is the gas, middle is the brake, and left is the clutch. Press that, and use the stick to go faster."

"Got it." Aj said, and slammed the gas. The tires spun in the dirt, and the RV took off. Aj shifted into second gear, the engine yelling in pain. His eyes flared, and the cab seemed to pulsate, and the engine quieted down.

"The fuck was that?" David asked. "Did you break my RV?!"

"No! I think!" Aj shot back, and shifted into third. The RV picked up speed quickly.

"Hang on to your ass, Fred!" David exclaimed, and strapped himself in the passenger seat.

Aj shifted into fifth, and looked in the rear view. Several cop cars tailed them.

"Fuck!" David swore.

A cop pulled up to the window. He said something.

"He said to pull over!" Angel exclaimed.

"Did he now?" Aj scoffed. He looked the police man in the eye, and flipped him off. The officer seemed appalled. Aj shifted into sixth. His eyes flared a bright blue, and the touchscreen radio, in a pleasant voice said;

Boost ready. Tap to engage.

Aj looked in delight.

"Boost?!" He exclaimed, and tapped the screen. A loading icon appeared. What they didn't see, was two rocket boosters extending from the RV. The cop seemed to notice, and swerved out of the way. Aj glanced in the rear view, and saw the developing rocket.

"OH FUCK!" He said, and the rockets engaged. A deafening roar was emitted from the engines.

"LAST TIME I CHECKED, THIS THING DIDNT HAVE BOOSTERS!" Angel yelled.

The RV boosted away from the cops at break neckspeed, adrenaline now surging through Aj's body.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" He laughed, and slammed forward.

"MOTHER OF GOD!" Skai screamed.

"APPROACHING WARP SPEED, CAPTAIN!" Angel yelled, indicating to slow down.

Aj yelled with delight, and gritted his teeth. The rockets now forcing the RV down the highway.

"SHOULD HAVE GONE INTO TIME BY NOW! David exclaimed. They were well past 88 miles per hour. The speedometer wasn't even functional. The speed was indicated on the radio screen.

458 miles per hour. Aj needed more speed. The pressed the gas pedal more, and thrusted forward. The windshield cracked.

"Okay, slow down!" Andr exclaimed.

"Can do!" Aj jammed the brakes, and the engines swiveled on their pivots. They fired in reverse. The RV came to a screeching halt, throwing the unbuckled passengers into the driver. Andr ended up in Aj's lap, Cupa slammed into the windshield, Yurei forced into the white leather of the seat, and Chloe jammed under the dashboard.

"Okay, rule number one: You, will never drive again." David gasped, and slumped onto the dash, deploying the airbag.

David pulled into the four corners, between a Schneider Peterbuilt, and a small caravan. He assessed the passengers.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"A twix." Angel sighed.

"Some nerds." Skai said without looking up from her phone.

"Alright, what else?" He looked at Aj and the others.

"Dunno. Let's go see." Aj sighed.

"We're fine." Andr said.

David shrugged. "Suit yourself." He gestured for Aj to step out, and he did. The two walked to the truck stop, and walked in. David went to the small coffee machine at the back of the stop. He poured some hot chocolate with a bit of dark roast; his favorite. Aj browsed the new foods, a tube of crispy wafers call "Pringles" and a row of bars of "Snickers"and "3 Musketeers" and "Rolo", whatever those were. Aj saw a dark red bag that caught his eye.

"Jack Link's Beef Jerky?" He said, and picked up the package.

Premium smoked beef jerky, seasoned with a perfect mix of spices, Jack Link's Beef Jerky will let you feed your wild side.

It sounded delicious. Aj held the package, and looked at the cold drinks. There was "Pepsi" and "Coke"...Aj was pretty sure that was a drug. He looked at "Mountain Dew"

"Gross. Dew from a mountain?" He asked. Pepsi sounded edible, so he got that. He walked to David, holding the requested Twix and Nerds in his hand. There was quite a line, so the two just waited, staring deeply into the "Whatever, U.S.A" poster by Bud Lite.

"So. Where are you from."

"Eh, not here. That's for sure."

The door bell rang, drawing the two's attention from the attractive woman in the poster. There was a man in. A black suit, wearing sunglasses and had an earpiece.

"Oh, fuck! The Feds!" David gasped. He hid behind the isle.

"Have you seen this kid?" The agent asked.

"No, don't think so."

"What about a beige RV with rocket boosters?"

"No?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, pretty damn sure."

"Really, are you sure?" The agent pulled a pistol from his pocket.

"Tell me where the kid is."

"Look, man, I run a gas station. I don't have much."

"I'm not asking for money, I'm asking for the kid."

"Uhh..." The clerk tried to recall.

"Check the security tapes."

The clerk nodded, and rushed for the service room.

"We need to go!" David muttered.

"Why?"

"The dude's from the CIA! Crime Investgastion Agency!"

"But my beef jerky!"

"Leave the jerky, we need to go!"

"Oi! I'm new here, but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to pay for this."

"Screw paying for it, let's go!"

Aj was hauled into the RV, still holding on to the Pepsi and beef jerky. He was shoved into the passenger seat.

"What's going on?" Andr asked.

"The Feds. We need to go!"

"Shit, the Feds?" Angel asked.

"Angel, these guys are extra terrestrial, by the government's standards. Of course there's Feds." David sighed, and ignited the engine.

"We need to get home. We drop off the RV, get the Suburban, and get the flock out of Dodge." David said, and lumbered the RV out of the gravel parking lot.

"That was too close." Angel sighed.

"Yeah." David looked at the radio. "Fuck, quarter after twelve?" He looked back.

"We'll stop at my place, hit the sack, and get you guys some new clothes."

"What? Why?"

"Because. I play Minecraft enough. I know for a fact that you are an or part enderman" he pointed at Andr. She seemed shocked.

"And you in the green hoodie are part creeper" Cupa's eyes widened.

"And you are part skeleton" he pointed at Yurei.

"What's Minecraft? And how did you know?" Chloe asked.

"Well, he does have a point. Andr has a pair of enderman eyes on her hat, she's taller than us, and every once in a while a purple particle floats off her. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one. Cupa has a creeper face on her hood, and her hoodie is creeper green. And Yurei has a skeleton face on hers." Aj said.

"Thank you." David sighed.

"Plus, I do have to admit, Yurei, your vest is sort of skimpy." Aj said.

Yurei blushed, and attempted to zip her vest closed. Her breasts were too big. Cupa shrugged.

"He has a point."

"And, let's not forget winter is coming up. Got to get you some winter clothes." Angel sighed.

"Oh yeah. It's September." David remembered.

David stopped at the red light between Walmart and Pizza Ranch. A small child looked at Aj from the back seat of the Chrysler 300. Aj turned his eyes a bright orange, and winked.

The light turned green, and the RV roared to a start, David staying in fourth gear. The RV rumbled down the concrete and asphalt paved road, making a left on Jefferson street.

The RV pulled into the gravel drive way, and came to a stop. The engine stopped, and the door opened. The night was silent, the quiet ticking of the engine parts cooling down with the soothing crickets creating tranquility. David's house was big. It was a white house with stone brick sides, and massive windows on the front. Aj realized something.

"Wait. Where's Libby?"


End file.
